Whispers in the Wind
by Cerulean89
Summary: I was never wanted by my late mother's cousins who adopted me after her untimely death. I a dancer also a Hobbit/LOTR fan is pulled into Middle Earth. Waking up dressed differently, and a lot shorter, next to a familiar wizard. What have I ended up in? A Fili/OC. Rated M for safety.
1. Taken Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc.

Chapter One

Taken Away

"I will not have you in this house any longer! You have been a disappointed to me for the last time Ruthy O'Riley. Leave at once and never come back!" my adoptive mother yelled at me as she shoved me out of the house. I picked up my bag that she threw out before and slung it over my shoulder and left this retched house once and for all.

I am the black sheep of my family, looked down upon because of my profession. Disappointing my family by choosing my career in the arts. Actually I have never belonged to the Donovan family. They adopted me when I was seven. My real mother was killed in a car accident when I was little. And no one really knew who my father was. My mother and Margret Donovan were cousins and not very close cousins at all.

Shaking my head I went to my studio. I own a dance studio that I opened with my inheritance that I received from my late grandfather after he passed away. I also dance in the community dance club when I am not giving lessons. We tour elementary schools around the county and influence young dreamers in their goal to become dancers. I also love to sketch, paint, and draw on my days off.

Heading into the warm-up room setting my stuff down, and going over to my stereo, turned it on to Neil Finns "Song of the Lonely Mountains" and started to dance. Dancing always makes me feel at ease after getting into a fight with Margret. I have never had a lesson until I was sixteen years old. My mother was a famous ballet dancer, that is what my grandfather told me when he found out that I was following in her footsteps. My mother was his pride and joy, his only daughter.

I had the song on repeat because I really loved the song and the movies "The Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings" not to mention I have read the books a million times when I was younger. I sang along to the words as I danced but something interrupted the music. I stopped dancing and paused the music and heard a raspy voice coming from behind around to see an old man in white, a smoky haze engulfed the room. He smiled at me creeping me out. But there was also something familiar about him.

"You know everything that is to come," he said grabbing my arm and pulled me into the haze, my studio disappeared behind me. I struggled against the man in white until his grip loosened enough and I was able to run. Everything around me was dark and I tripped causing me to fall and blacking out.

When I came to I smelt smoke and heard someone humming next to me. "So you finally woken up," he said. I turned around and looked at an elderly man with grey robes, long grey beard, grey hat and a staff.

"Where am I?" asking sitting up and putting a hand to my head checking for any injury. I noticed that I wasn't in my regular clothes anymore but in black pants. Knee high boots that laced all the way up. A dark blue tunic that fell to mid-thigh and a hood on the back. A leather belt around my waist. Laying next to me was a sword and a bow with a quiver filled with arrows.

"You my dear are on the border of the Shire. May I ask how you got here?" the man in grey asked. Looking at him, something seemed familiar about this man as well.

"I um...don't know. But you look somewhat familiar." We looked at each other as he stood. He was very tall a lot taller than I. "My name is Ruthy O'Riley but my friends call me Rue." Looking up at him almost hurt my neck. How the heck am I this small when I am normally 5'7".

"I Ms. Rue am Gandalf the Grey. I am heading to see a hobbit in the Shire, if you would like please join me. He could use some company to get accustom to," he said. Then it hit me with a 2x4 board. I am in Middle-Earth. "By the way what race would you be? You are two short for an Elf. Your feet are two small for a hobbit not to mention your hair is short and straight." I put my hand up to my hair and it was the length of my shoulders and my bangs pinned back with a clip of some sort. "You don't have a beard so you can't be a dwarf." He continued knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe some half-breed?" he questioned still going on. I felt my ears and they had a slight point to them. I rushed to the small stream and looked at my appearance. I had indeed been changed of my appearance. "Maybe a cross between a human and dwarf with traits of Elf?"

"Gandalf I assure you that I am human. But I do not know why I am this short, nor why my ears are pointed. All I know is that I am not from here but a place called Earth where I live in a town called South Haven," I said looking at the grey wizard. He looked at me and noticed how serious I was.

"We will get it sorted out at Bilbo's house. Now come Ms. Rue," he said putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me to Bilbo Baggins home. What have I gotten myself into? Oh and who was that man who brought me here? He said that I knew something but it was just a big blur.

We made it to Bilbo's as he was sitting on a bench smoking his pipe. He made a smoke ring which Gandalf turned it into a smoke butterfly and flew at his nose. Bilbo gasped a bit and opened his eyes and looked at Gandalf then to me.

"Good Morning," he said looking around then back at us. I smiled as Gandalf went on about being good morning, confusing the poor hobbit and making me snicker.

"All of them at once I suppose," was Bilbo's answer. There was a long silence after his answer until Biblo spoke again. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I am looking for someone to share an adventure," Gandalf said. This was all coming straight out of the movie and it was just so much better in person. Especially the facial expressions. Nearly had me on the ground laughing if I didn't have control over my giggles. His face shocked as he looked at the wizard then at me as I had my hand over my mouth to hide the grin plastered on my face.

"An adventure?" he asked. He looked at him as if he was nuts asking him on something like an adventure. "No I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in an adventure." He got up and went to his mail box and grabbed the parchments that were sitting in it. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Makes you late for dinner." He looked at the envelopes and continued to smoke his pipe. I tuned them out and looked at the surroundings. I couldn't believe that I was actually in the Shire of Middle-Earth. Also that Bilbo and Gandalf look amazingly just like their actor counter-parts. Martin Freeman and Ian McKellen, makes me wonder if the other's will look like their counter-parts as well.

"I shall inform the others." I heard Gandalf say to Bilbo catching me from my thoughts. Looking at them as Bilbo stuttered and rushed up his steps.

"No...no wait we do not want any adventures here thank you." He pointed at his front step trying to get the message across. Which was silly and pointless since he goes with them in the end. I just watched him. "Not today. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning." And with that the hobbit walked into his house. We could hear him locking the door behind him. Gandalf signed and walked up to the door leaving his mark on the door. He came back and looked at me.

"So what shall I do?" I asked him not really knowing what else to do.

"You shall stay here and get Mr. Baggins to let you in. I will retrieve the others," he said leaving. I just stood there watching his back. Sighing I went up to the door and knocked on the big round door.

"Go away I do not want any adventures thank you," he yelled on the other side of the door. I just continued to knock until he finally opened the door and looked at me. I was just about an inch taller than him but that was about it.

"I am sorry to ask you but I am not from around here and it seems that Gandalf has left me here," I said and he sighed. "Mind if I come in?" He sighed and looked around and nodded moving to the side and letting me in. He looked behind me again and shut the door and locked it.

"So I do not believe we have met?" he asked as I took off my boots to leave at the door. He smiled as I put my bare-feet on the cold floor and hissed.

"Oh sorry I am Ruthy O'Riley but my friends call me Rue," I said holding out my hand for him to take it. We shook and he smiled at me.

"I am sorry but what are you? You are awfully short but don't have feet like a hobbit," he said looking down at my small and bare feet without hair like his feet had.

"I believe I am human," I said and felt my stomach growl and looked at him in embarrassment. He laughed and went to the pantry.

"Might as well get supper cooking. Now how to cook?" he asked me heading into a rather large pantry. I smiled and nodded. "Hope you don't mind but I would like to get comfortable." He went into his room and got changed into his sleep wear and robe. He came out and I answered him.

"Yes I do cook, my specialty are cookies. Would you like me to make some?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled out two fish. As he cooked the fish I made up about 4 dozens of my famous sugar cookies. I offered Bilbo a cookie to hold us over till the fish was done.

"You know it's been a long time since I had a homemade cookie made by someone else," he said. "I am glad that I met you . Dinner is ready." He sat out two plates and put the fish on each one. I have never really eaten this kind of fish (usually just the breaded fish you get at McDonald's or from the frozen foods) I went to dig in when the doorbell rang. It must be Dwalin as he is the first of many dwarves to visit the unexpected hobbit.

"You want me to get that?" I asked him. He shook his head and excused himself to answer the door. I got up and stood by watching the scene unfold as I have done so before on the big screen.

"Dwalin at your service," the large, buff and bald dwarf said bowing.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." Dwalin came into the home leaving Bilbo stuttering. "Do we know each other?"

"No." Was all he said. He walked further into the house and saw me. He bowed and repeated his name.

"Rue at your service," I said bowing to him. Taking off his cloak and looking around for something.

"Which way laddie? Is it down here?" he asked throwing his cloak at Bilbo.

"Is...is what down where?" Bilbo caught the cloak making me smirk.

"Supper. He said there will be food and lots of it." The dwarf headed for the dinning room. I went into the dinning room just as Dwalin came in and sat down at Bilbo's place and started eating. "You going to eat that?" I shook my head and handed him my supper. He ate the fish like it was nothing more than a fish stick smothered in tartar sauce.

I was munching on some of my cookies while Bilbo looked at me than at him. He leaned over and whispered. "Is he one of your friends?" I shook my head and he groaned.

"Don't know him." Watching him bite the head making me wince as he chewed it in three bites.

"Very good. Is there any more?" he asked still with his mouth full. Bilbo looked around and took a plate of biscuits and handed me one, took one for himself and handed the plate to Dwalin.

"It's just erm...I wasn't expecting more company besides Ms. Rue here," he was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. If I was correct that would be Dwalin's brother Balin. The lovable older dwarf that reminded me of either a father or grandfather type.

"That'll be the door," Dwalin spewed food as he spoke. I giggled and watched Bilbo go to the door. I just stayed at the table and continued to munch on my cookies. "May I?" He pointed at my cookie and smiled giving him one of the cookies. "Oh this is really good lass. Your husband is a lucky bugger."

"I am not his wife. I just met Bilbo today," I blushed a few shades of red. Then he got up and went to the cookie jar on the mantel.

"OH! Evening brother," Balin said coming in. Dwalin started laughing at the sight of his older and shorter brother.

"By my beard. You are shorter and wider then last we met," he insulted his brother in the greeting. I could never understand dwarves in their greetings.

"Wider not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," and back with the insults. They chuckled and then I waited for it. And there the welcoming head bash. Then Balin looked at me and smiled. "Oh my Gandalf never told me that Mr. Baggins had such a pretty wiife."

"Oh I am not his..."

"She is not my..."

"Wife." We both said together. The two dwarves shrugged and headed to Bilbo's pantry. Dwalin started to pour his brother some ale. I went into the kitchen to put away my cookies so everyone else doesn't eat them all when the rest come. I heard Bilbo trying to get the brother's attention when some blue cheese comes sailing out and to the floor. I chuckled and went back to putting the cookies away. Then the bell rang again. And this time my two favorite dwarves were going to be at the door.

"Fili,"

"And Kili,"

"At your service." They finished in unison bowing elaborate bows. I felt a tinge of warm flood to my cheeks as I looked at the two standing in the door. They were way cuter in person then on the screen.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said smiling. Bilbo huffed and started to shut the door.

"Nope you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," Bilbo tried to shut the door on them. I smiled to myself knowing that it wouldn't work.

"What has it been canceled?" Kili asked concerned.

"No one told us." Fili looked at his brother.

"What? No nothing's been canceled," Bilbo mentioned confused.

"Well that's a relief," Kili pushed open the door and they both walked in. I went back into the living room not wanting to be seen by the two hottest dwarves in the company. Just not yet.

"Careful with these I just had them sharpened," Fili said taking off his weapons and loading poor Bilbo's arms.

"It's nice this place. Did you do it yourself?"

"Kili, Fili come give us a hand," the buff dwarf said taking the brunette by the shoulders.

"Mr. Dwalin." Kili said with admiration in his voice.

I just sat in the shadows as the others were moving furniture around. That was until Balin came into the room just as the door bell rang again and Bilbo went stomping to answer it.

"Come on lass give us a hand. You may be short but you look strong," he said pulling me into the dinning room. I almost colided into someone looking up into their blue grey eyes of Fili. I could feel myself blushing again and tried to avert my eyes from his mystifying orbs. I was right he was a lot hotter in person then in the movie.

"Oh and who is this? Boggins wife?" Kili asked showing up behind Fili's right shoulder looking at me. I sighed shaking my head and putting my hand to the bridge of my nose. A start of a headache coming on and there are no pain killers here.

"I am not his wife. I just met him today. The name is Ruthy O'Riley but I like to go by Rue," I said somewhat bowing. Then there was a commotion coming from the door. We looked and saw that there was eight more dwarves on the floor and Gandalf standing in the entrance.

"Gandalf," Bilbo sighs as he sees the wizard looking in.

A/N: Hello Cerulean89 here again I had a plot bunny attack me earlier this week and really wanted to write another Hobbit story and was all to happy to write it. I am going to take my time with this one and put in a lot more oc involvement with the characters. Hope you all like it please leave me a review. They are all welcomed except flames. Thank you.


	2. I'd Rather Stay Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my oc.

Chapter Two

I'd Rather Stay Here

Everyone was going in and out of the pantry grabbing anything that wasn't bolted down. I got many stares and of course they all asked if I was Bilbo's wife. I let out a sigh and told each and every one of them that I wasn't married to the hobbit. I watched as Bombur took out three things of cheese as Bilbo was pulling up his suspenders. "A tad excesive. You got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife, he eats it by the block," Bofur said leaving with a ham. I couldn't help my laughter any more since that is my favorite like in the beginning of the movie. I was then pulled to the side by Bilbo.

"Ms. Rue why is it that you find this bunch of dwarves funny?" he asked. I shrugged and watched as more and more food disappeared from the pantry and ended up on the table.

"I don't know. Something about them makes being here even more fun," I said as I headed to the door to get my boots on so that no one would step on my feet no matter how small they were. I do not want a dwarf to step on them. Once I had them laced I stood up and made sure that they were comfortable and not tied to tight. I was then grabbed and pulled into the dinning room and placed between Fili and Bombur.

We watched as Dwalin poured ale into Oin's hearing horn making them all laugh as he blew the horn to get rid of the amber liquid. I picked up some meat and started to eat it after hearing my stomach rumble and remembered that Dwalin had eaten my supper earlier when he first arrived. But then my plate was taken and started to get stacked with food by Fili and Kili.

"You're so small you need to eat more lass," Kili said as I started to refuse the heapings of food.

"Herse some ale for you," Fili said handing me a tankard. I looked at the stuff and sniffed it making my nose scrunch. I never liked ale, I am more of the fruity stuff reminding me of the wine.

"Dori is there any more wine?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me a goblet this time instead of the little wine glass that he handed Gandalf. It was filled with the red liquid. I took a sip and it tasted wonderful. Almost like a raspberry taste with a hint of strawberry.

Once my plate was returned to me I laughed at how much stuff was piled on it. Several different kinds of meats, cheese, biscuits, I would never be able to finish all of this. Good thing I was sitting next to Bombur. He could finish whatever I didn't. I started eating and looked up at Bilbo who stared at me.

"What I am hungry. Dwalin at my supper remember," I said and he just gave me a ghost of a smile and went to his pantry. The guys took their ale and downed it as it splashed out around their beards well in Kili's situation his stubble. I just sipped the wine because I knew me and wine if gulped in a hurry never mixed. It would knock me out with in five minutes.

Then came a belch from Nori after they finished drinking. But nothing was more impressive then his little brother Ori letting one go that pretty much shook the table. Fili looked at me then at my plate.

"You've hardly touched your food," he said. I took another sip of the wine and then sort of hiccupped. I blushed ten shades of red.

"Excuse me. And I am stuffed. I am not used to eating so much heavy foods," I said and he looked at me.

"But you're nothing but skin and bones," I laughed which confused him.

"I have to be light. I am a dancer back home. Can't move gracefully while loaded on sausages, ham, bacon and the sort." I smiled and handed Bombur my plate which he took and started to eat. I got up clumsily noticing that this wine was far more potent than the stuff from home. I giggled when I swayed a bit and rested on Fili's back. "Sorry." I managed to make it to the kitchen and grabbed my plate of cookies. Fili came in behind me and grabbed a cookie.

"What is this?" he looked at the cookie with a questionable look.

"It's a sugar cookie. I made it myself," I said with pride. I wasn't drunk just a bit tipsy. I sat the goblet down and decided that I am done with the wine. I took a cookie and started to munch on it. He took a bite and smiled as he enjoyed it.

"It's sweet." He took another, "hey Kili!" he threw one at him and he looked at it strangely.

"What is it? What do you do with it?" he questioned his brother as the others looked at the cookie.

"You eat it silly. It's called a sugar cookie and I made them," I said watching him smell it. Then he took a bite and looked up at me.

"These are good. What do you call them? Cooie?" he asked.

"They are called cookies," I said laughing. Ori came up to me and looked at them.

"May I try one?" he asked. I nodded and handed him one. He took a bite and the same reaction that Fili and Kili had been upon his face. "It's good. Better than I thought."Then everyone had to try one. I guess my cookies were a big hit since there was only two left and decided that I should save them for Thorin when he comes. Which wouldn't be too long.

Bilbo was having a conversation with Gandalf about the dwarves. How his kitchen was a mess, mud everywhere, and his destroyed plumbing, when Ori came up to Bilbo with his plate. "I am sorry to interrupt but what shall I do with my plate?"

"Here you go Ori give it to me," Fili said and taking the plate he tossed it to Kili. This was another of my favorite scenes. Biblo complained about his dishes being old and fragile but it didn't stop them from tossing them. I could hear stomping and clanging in the dinning room.

"And can you not do that. You'll blunt them!"

"Oooh did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said jokingly. Then Kili started to sing which everyone started in.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Bilbo rushed to the kitchen to see that all the dishes were washed, rinsed and dried and not a crack or chip in them. I smiled as I stood behind Bilbo and felt Fili pat me on the shoulder as he laughed. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked up at Gandalf already knowing who it was. "He is here."

Gandalf went to the door as everyone stood around. He opened the door and standing there was Thorin. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. Lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door." He told Gandalf as he was taking off his cloak and walking further into Bilbo's home.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago," Bilbo said as a matter of fact.

"There is a mark for I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced them.

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin questioned.

"Pardon?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Ax or sword is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conquers if you must know." he said getting annoyed at the dwarf. "But I fail to see why that is relevant?"

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar." Everyone chuckled at that last comment. Then Thorin saw me looking me up and down. "Odd way to let your wife dress." That was it the last straw. I blew up.

"For the last time I am not his wife! I am not even a hobbit!" I shouted as everyone looked at me.

"Ms. Rue I had forgotten you were here. Thorin this is Ruthy O'Riley I found her passed out on the side of the road. She might come in handy to have in our company," Gandalf said. Thorin looked back at the wizard.

"I will not let a woman on this quest. She doesn't look like much. Can you fight?" he asked looking me up and down again.

"Yes, but what difference does it make if I am woman?" I said not really knowing why I just said that. I took archery back in high school but that was it. And I never held a sword before.

"We will just have to see. Fili test her skills," he said.

"Now?" Bilbo asked confused and frightened that we were going to do it right here in the door way.

"Yes now outside all of you," Thorin barked. I went over and grabbed my sword and walked out of the warm home.

"Thorin I don't understand why you must do this now," Gandalf tried to reason with him. But it was no use. "Why don't we do this in the morning?"

"If you want me to add her to the group we must test her skills," he said looking at me. I took my sword out of its sheath and felt the wind pick up.

'Trust in yourself. In your sword. And in me." Someone whispered. I looked around and there was no one there. I looked at the sword and closed my eyes. I felt someone take my hand and I opened them just as Thorin instructed Fili to attack.

I blocked every move he made, but he blocked every move I made. We were at this for a good hour until he had my sword flying out of my hand. He went to bring his sword to my neck when I surprised him by jumping over his head using his shoulders as a push-off. Flipped and did a few back flips to get to my sword.

"Enough. I must admit that you are good. But don't think I will go lightly on you just because you are a woman. Now let's get on with the meeting," Thorin said. I was breathing hard and Fili and Kili came up to me.

"That was amazing. How'd you learn to do that?" Kili asked looking me up and down. I do have to admit that being short had its advantages. I could sail through the air better this way.

"I am a dancer back home." I said a bit out of breath. I sat on the bench as everyone went back inside.

"You coming?" Fili asked. I nodded but was going to stay out here to figure out what the hell that voice was.

"Just going to catch my breath," I said and they nodded and walked back inside. I looked at my sword and noticed that there was writing on the blade. "Listen to the voices of the wind." I read and felt the wind pick up and I could hear something but it was very light and I couldn't make it out. A chill ran down my spine so I decided to head back in just as Gandalf was telling the others that Bilbo is their burglar.

I walked up to Bilbo and put my hand on his shoulder making him jump in the process. "Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustom to the smell of dwarf the sent of a hobbit is all unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins and also finding a fifteenth memeber in Ms. Rue. There is a lot more to him then just appearances should suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." He was silent then looked at Thorin. "You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We'll do it your way. Give them the contract," Thorin told Balin.

"Sorry but we only have one contract. Just sign below our names. Ms Rue. It's just a summary of pocket expenses, time required, funeral arrangement, so forth." Balin handed it to Thorin who shoved it into Bilbo's chest. I already knew what the contract held so I didn't need to read it.

As Bilbo read through it the words coming out of his mouth. "laceration, evisceration, incineration?" he questioned looking back at the others.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye," Bofur said without hesitation. Bilbo looked green and he put the contract down.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"Ah...I...um...feel a bit faint..." he said trying to get his breath back.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur continued.

"I...need...some air," Bilbo said looking more and more green.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof you're nothing but a pile of ash." He finished making Bilbo teeter. I got into position where I knew he was going to faint.

"No." Then he fainted. I caught the hobbit but he took me down with him. He was heavier then I expected.

"Very helpful Bofur. Are you alright Ms. Rue?" Gandalf asked as Fili and Kili came over and helped pull me out from underneath Bilbo. Fili helped me stand as Kili dragged Bilbo to an arm-chair in the living room.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded. I bent down and picked up the contract and went over to Bilbo's desk and signed my name. I went to the door so that I could get some fresh air. I stepped out into the summer night. The air smelt so much better here then they did at home. I went over to the bench and sat down and looked up at the night sky.

"Something the matter?" turning my head and looking at Fili as he stepped outside. I shook my head and looked back at the stars. He came over and sat next to me. "You sure?"

"Yeah just thinking about home. After being here I don't think I want to go back," I said gazing at the moon.

"How come?" he asked. I looked at him then put my head on my knees.

"I was never wanted there," sighing I stood up and stretched my back cracking it a bit. "I think we should head back in." He nodded realizing that I really didn't want to say too much about my past. We walked in and Kili came up to his brother clapping him on the back. Fili was really easy to speak to. If I hadn't caught myself I would have spilt my whole past to him. I walked into the living room where everyone was gathering. Deep humming consumed the room and looking at Thorin as he started singing:

Far over the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away,at break of day.

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height.

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light.

I could feel the sadness in their voice as they sang of their lost home. I felt the same losing my home, my mother and being forced some place where I was not welcomed. Looking up from the fire, noticing that Fili was looking at me while he smoked his pipe. Unwanted tears fell from my eyes and I tried to wipe them away before anyone saw them. I went over to the wall and laid down as I felt extremely tired from the day's events. In no time at all I was out like a light.

Dreams came to me of a man who I couldn't really see clearly, but seemed very familiar. I looked at him he put his hands to his lips and pointed down at something. Or rather someone. A baby in a crib sleeping soundly. I walked up to the crib and the baby looked almost like me but with blonde curly hair. The man took my hand making me look at him. His eyes were a blue grey that I have seen before. Snapping my hand back I jumped waking myself up. I sat up with in a cold sweat.

Looking around I see all the dwarves still asleep. Fili and Kili weren't to far from me and I noticed Thorin was staring at the dying embers of the fire. "Girl you need to be sleeping. We leave at first light."

"I have a name Thorin. It's Rue. Excuse me while I use the restroom," I said getting up, quietly made my way to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and looked at a mirror. I did indeed have a different look. My normally long dark brown hair was cut to my shoulders while my bangs were pulled back into a clip. Not to mention that any wave/curl was not clear but stick straight. My eyes were the same blue with a ring of green around the pupils. But my ears, my ears were pointed into a tip. I didn't know what on Middle-Earth this made me. I shook my head and headed back to my spot between the wall and Fili.

Falling back to sleep for the remand of the night and this time no more dreams of the man and baby. That was something that is never going to leave my mind. But I do feel as if this is home.

A/N: Alright chapter two is up. Hope you all liked. Please review makes me feel better with reviews. ~Cerulean89


	3. Off We Go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc that includes lyrics that I use. Not mine not at all.

Chapter 3

Off We Go

I was woken up by someone shaking me swatting their hands away from me as I sat up. "I'm up," yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes looking around as the others were getting around and heading outside. I stood up but something fell off me, looking down it was a coat. Picking it up and looking at it then around to see who was missing their coats. Finally finding a familiar blonde prince I headed over to him. "I believe this is yours?"

"Yes it is. Sleep well Rue?" he asked as he put it on. He started to put his weapons in place as I grabbed my belt with my sword on it and put it in place. Then grabbed my bow and quivers with my arrows and slung it on my back. How I knew how to do that I will never know.

"I did, thank you for the use of your coat," I said as we walked with the others over to a pack of ponies. Everyone was tying up bags and tightening saddles to make sure that they were in place. I looked on in a bit of fear of ponies and horses. Fili chuckled when he saw me shake a bit.

"What afraid of the ponies?" Kili asked suddenly at Fili's side.

"I am, have been since I was a little girl." I went up to pet one, "petting them is fine it's just riding I am afraid."

"How come?" Fili asked suddenly.

"I was holding the reigns of a horse for my step brother when another horse came shooting out of the stalls. The horse reared and started after the other runaway horse. Pulling me backwards I hit my head on a block of ice letting go as it ran off. It knocked me unconscious for an hour and when I came to my step mother yelled at me for letting both horses escape. I haven't quite gotten over that incident," retelling the story and looking down from the pony.

"That's awful. She never asked if you were alright?" Ori asked as all the dwarves stopped and listened to my tale.

"No. I have a scar from where I fell right behind my ear," I showed them the scar as everyone tried to see.

"Um...Ms. Rue, what exactly is a step brother, step mother?" Dori asked.

"They are people who are not your original parents and siblings," I said walking away from the ponies and back into Bilbo's house. I wondered if he has an extra bag that I could borrow. Going through the house I found one that was sitting by his desk with nothing in it. I went to the pantry to dig up some food that might be left. Not much but a half loaf of bread and a few apples. Packing them in my borrowed bag I quickly grabbed a book that looked interesting and might be helpful to us later. A book on herbs and plants. Putting that in my bag I walked out just as Thorin mounted his pony.

Going over to Fili and Kili who were mounting their ponies as well. "So who would you like to ride with?" Kili asked trying to be the gentleman.

"Fili," I said looking at the blonde brother whom smirked at his younger brother. Fili put his hand down and pulled me to sit in front of him. His arms went around me to grab the reigns and I could feel him breathing in my ear.

"So you wont fall off," he whispered making me nod glad that he wouldn't let me go.

As we started riding I pulled the book out of the bag and started to read it. "What you got there?" Kili asked curious.

"A book of plants. I borrowed it from Bilbo's. It might help us when it comes to cooking and injuries if there are any," I responded continuing to read.

"Do you think he'll come?" Fili asked. I raised my head to glance over my shoulder. I nodded and continued to read.

"How so?" Kili asked.

"I just have this feeling," I said not looking up at the book.

"Want to make this more interesting?" Fili asked as I felt the vibrations of his voice against my back. This made me look at him again. "Twenty gold pieces says he wont show."

"I would take you up on that but I don't have money," I said.

"Okay what would you give us when we win the bet?" Kili asked looking at me. I thought about it and shrugged.

"What would you want?" I asked which was really stupid of me to do.

"You will have to cook our meals for the duration of the journey," Fili said.

" And do all the mending," Kili added I grimaced at the last part but decided that the gold wouldn't be enough.

"Alright boys you have a deal, but if I win I get the gold and I want that dagger of yours Fili." I said shaking Kili's hand then Fili's as his hand snaked around my waist.

"Now tell us Rue how is it that you were able to do those fancy tricks during your fight last night?" Kili question interested.

"Back home I am a dancer and all dancers do these tricks that are call gymnastics. Bunch of flips and all that sorts. It builds muscle and lean bodies to be flexible to move in ways no one else can." I went back to reading the book, when we heard someone in the back yelling. I smiled as I just won our little bet.

"WAIT! Wait!" Bilbo ran up to us as we stopped to let the hobbit catch up. "I signed it. I signed it," he said handing it to Balin. Balin inspected it and looked back to me and nodded.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin said.

"Someone get him a pony," Thorin said. He started to refuse but Kili and Fili picked him up and placed him on a pony.

"Pay up boys," I said feeling smug. Two coin purses were placed in my hand and I put them in my bag. "Fili the dagger?" He groaned and handed it to me. "Thank you." I put it on my belt so I wouldn't lose it.

After traveling for hours we made camp for the night at a river. I had an idea about supper. "Hey any body want fish tonight for supper?" They looked at me and Bombur just smacked his lips and nodded eagerly. I looked around for some string when I decided that my laces on my boots would work. Taking my boots off I took the laces off and tied them to a stick. My best friend and I would go fishing after I had gotten beat by Roy, Margret's husband. I took a nail that someone had in their bags and had them bend it into a hook. Tying it to the string I set off in hopes to catch some fish while everyone else set up camp.

"How do you know how to do all this stuff?" Bilbo asked coming over and sitting by me. I smiled at him as I baited the hook with a berry from a bush near the river.

"When you aren't wanted by your family you sort of get adopted into someone else's My best friend Charles showed me how to fish," I said but then regretted letting something go about my past.

"You weren't wanted by your family?" he asked. I lowered my head hoping that he would drop the subject but he didn't. "How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as I hooked a fish. Pulling it up out of the water it was a big one. I unhooked it and handed it to Bilbo. Baited it again with a berry and sent it flying into the water. I did that five times and each fish I caught was bigger than the last. We went back to camp and Oin and Gloin cleaned the fish and Bombur made an excellent fish stew. After supper I re-laced my boots and put them on. Taking the makeshift hook and carefully placing it in my bag for safe keeping.

"Lass you are an excellent fisherman," Bofur commented. I smiled and nodded finishing rolling out my bed roll. "How'd you learn that?"

"My best friend taught me," I said earning a look of sadness coming from Bilbo. I shook my head for him not to mention anything from what I said earlier.

"Ms. Rue would you sing to us?" Ori asked making me look at him. I shook my head but all the other dwarves asked as well.

"Alright but I am not any good. So don't complain when you all go deaf," I said trying to find the right song that wouldn't leave them with questions. Then it hit me Josh Groban's "You raise me up" came to mind. It was my grandfather's favorite and it always made him feel better when he heard it.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Letting the last note of the song float through the forest, the company looked at me with their mouths hanging open. Embarrassed I quickly turned my back as my face heated from the awkward silence. "I told you I couldn't sing." Starting to walk away feeling the urge to cry I didn't want them seeing me be so weak. I was stopped by Bofur's voice as it broke the silence.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Lass who told you couldn't sing?" Whipping around and staring at the dwarf as they all started to clapping. I wipe away the moisture by my eyes and sort of hiccupped a bit.

"Everyone I know besides the few friends I had," I replied and then the dwarves started cursing them and telling me that I sang beautifully. Then the other's took out their instruments as they had been inspired to play. Kili came up to me and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked taking my hands and leading me away from the fire so we wouldn't fall in. He spun me around many times making me laugh and started to enjoy myself a little more. I danced with Ori, Dori, Kili, Nori, Bofur when he was allowed to rest his lips from his flute. Then feeling a tap on my shoulder looked back to see Fili as he bowed to me. I took his hands and we started dancing as the others started to play a slow song and even Thorin started singing. Startling me I looked back at him and earned a nod from the usually stoic face of the King Under the Mountain. Fili laughed and moved to my ear and whispered.

"Thorin may be strict and mean most of the time. He does enjoy a good song every once in a while." I nodded and felt Fili pull me closer as we danced closer. Feeling his heart beat through his furs making me blush at our close proximity. When Thorin finished singing we parted and both bowed.

"That was fun," smiling at the others then looking back at Fili. Our eyes met and my heart quickened there was something in his eyes that could turn me to mush. "I think I am going to get something to drink before heading to bed. I will be just a moment." I broke eye contact heading to the river to regain my senses.

Kneeling down by the river bank getting some water in my hands splashing my face and drinking some in the process. What is this feeling? I can't be in love with someone I just met. Not to mention that he's a fictional character in a book and a movie. I shook my head, now why the hell would I say something like this while I am here living a dream. Actually fitting in and not being yelled or beaten for being what I am. The wind picked up and noises had me reaching for my dagger that I didn't take off for just in case purposes.

'A warning to you and your company. Take caution while traveling.' I heard a voice say. Then hearing a rustling in the bushes had me whipping around and dagger at the ready. It was Fili who came out of the bush scaring me half to death.

"Take it easy with that thing. I like my head where it sits," Fili said coming over to me.

"Fili you startled me. What are you doing here?" I whispered putting my dagger back at my hip.

"You were taking a long time. We were getting worried," he said pointing behind him. I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Alright Ori, Bofur, Kili, Bilbo and I were worried. Thorin sent me after you since the other's were fighting who came after you." I chuckled and sighed.

"Should get back before there is a seach party for us." He laugh and nodded. We headed back to the others and sat down around the fire.

"We thought you run off." Ori said earning a smack to the head from his brothers.

"Sorry I thought I heard something when Fili surprised me," I smiled and he clapped me on the back.

"Almost took my head off with my dagger," Fili laughed.

"MY dagger. I won it fair and square," I said and he put me in a head lock. "Stop Fili!" Laughing so hard when I finally pulled my head out of his arms. Then we were tackled by Kili as he started tickling me. "Noooo!" I cried.

"Alright that's enough time for sleep," Thorin said. This was a totally out of character for him. But I assume that because his nephews were having fun.

Going over to my bed roll laying down and pulling up my hood to keep my ears from getting cold. I heard two others coming over and laying down beside me. I turned my head and looked at Fili. "You know it's been a long time since we have seen Thorin like that," Kili said smiling at me.

"Not to mention I haven't laughed so hard," Fili added. Yawning and closing my eyes halfway looking at the brothers.

"It's been a long time since I felt like this. Thank you both," I said starting to fall asleep. Laying on my stomach I took my hand and pulled my hood over my head.

~*Dream 3rd person Pov*~

A woman and her seven-year old daughter was driving to the woman's father's house after her dance rehearsals. She stopped at a red light and when it turned green she started forward. But then out of the corner of her eyes a semi truck ran the red light and plowed right into their little car. It sent them rolling and because the little girl was sitting in a booster seat she wasn't thrown around in the car. Once the car came to a stop the girl unbuckled her seat belt and managed to get to the front.

"Mama? Mama?" the little girl cried. She shook her mother's arm and she opened her eyes just for a bit.

"Darling...are you alright?" she questioned. She put her hand to her daughter's face that had a gash that would need stitching.

"I think so. What happened?" the frighten child asked the wounded woman.

"We've been hit. I...don't think I will make it baby girl." She hissed in pain as she realized that pain was coming from her stomach. She was losing a lot blood and quickly. "Darling I need to tell you that where ever you are and need help listen to the whispers in the wind. I love you dearest and your father will look after you now..." was all she managed to say before passing into the next life.

"No! Mama! Wake up!" the little girl screamed. Hands wrapped around her and pulled her out of the wreck and into the arms of a fireman.

~End of dream Rue's Pov*~

I woke up with a start and felt arms around me. I looked to my side to see Fili was staring at me. "Rue are you alright?" he whispered trying to not wake the others. I sat up and looked around everyone was still sleeping but Bifur who was on watch. I felt Fili's hand go to my face making me jump. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. Just a nightmare the night I lost my mother. Haven't had that dream in a long time," I whispered wiping my eyes quickly.

"How young were you when you lost her?" he asked.

"I was seven," I sobbed it hurt remembering that night. Fili pulled me into his arms and laid down. "Fili?"

"Kili and I lost our father when we were younger. So I know what it feels like to lose someone close," Fili said. I felt bad but also understood why he was comforting me.

"I am sorry," I said and started to fall asleep in his arms. I felt safe and wanted in these arms. Sleep took me into sweet dreams and none of the nightmares returned the rest of the night.

A/N: This chapter was fun to write. I read the book that the dwarves sang while they rode the ponies. So I thought have one night were they have a grand night outside Bilbo's Hobbit hole. Also a little history of Rue's comes to light for the dwarves and Bilbo. Please review. No flames Thanks ~Cerulean89


	4. Full View

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.

Chapter Four

Full View

Waking to the sound of birds chirping I gently got up and saw that everyone was still asleep, except for Bofur who must have taken over for his cousin during the early morning hours. Noticing that there was still a few hours until day break I decided on taking an early morning swim. I wiggled out of Fili's embrace and went up to Bofur. "Good morning lass sleep well?" he asked as he took a puff of his pipe.

"Sort of. Though I wouldn't mind taking a swim in the river before we head out," I smiled as he nodded.

"Aye lass if there is any trouble just yell." I nodded and walked off to the river. I grabbed my knife taking it with me for just in case, and made sure to put it to where I could reach it if need be. I stripped my clothes and waded into the cold water earning a hiss from me. Taking a deep breath I jumped in and fully submerged myself in the crisp, clean, clear water.

I swam for a bit and got out because I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I shivered getting out of the water and started to put my clothes back on. I managed to get my underwear and my trousers on until something moved in the bushes. I was on high alert being alone and all, I dove for my dagger for protection. "Come out or you will have a dagger embedded in you skull!" I shouted. Again Fili came out with his hands above his head. "Dammit Fili! Stop scaring me like that!" shouting at him. Then I noticed him as red as an apple. The wind picked up making me shiver then realizing that I was topless. I dropped the dagger and threw my arms around me trying to cover up as best I could blushing like mad.

He went over and picked up my top that I had tossed to get to the dagger. He came over and handed it to me not turning away but not looking down at all. "Thanks," taking the shirt but not looking away. His eyes captured mine as we held the other's gaze. Feeling myself moving in, our faces were getting closer. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and in a blink of an eye our lips clashed hungrily. He wrapped his arm around me as I wrapped mine around his neck dropping my shirt. I felt his hands roam over my exposed back bringing back the warmth that the river took from me moments ago.

His hands went further up my back and went to my breasts brushing my nipples with his thumb earning a squeak from me. "You sound like a mouse," he whispered over my lips. His lips dragged sweet kisses down my jaw line to my neck and stopped at my collar-bone where he started to kiss, suck and eventually bite. Earning a few more moans and squeaks.

He lowered me to the ground and his hand stroked my flat dancer's stomach. "Why is it that you can drive me this wild when we hardly know each other?" I whispered as his lips found mine again. His braided mustache tickling my face as we kissed.

'Destiny,' I heard something whisper on the wind. Fili stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. I nodded taking his face in my hands and brought his lips back to mine in a hunger that I never knew existed. He ravaged my lips then heading down my chest to my breasts. "You are so beautiful Rue." He started to suck on my breasts making my back arch. His hand massaged the other one. Gasping as his mouth moved to the other one and feeling his hand travel down to my trousers slipping it underneath the fabric.

"Fili, oh god more," I panted. He looked at me and smiled. His hands went tugging at the ties of my trousers loosening them and pulling them down my legs. His eyes staring at my naked body, he smiled taking off his clothes. When his breeches dropped to the ground my face went red again at how huge he was. He hovered over me kissing me as he used his legs to spread mine. Slowly he positioned himself at my secret entrance.

"You sure?" he asked panting from the latest kiss. I nodded and he started to fill my insides. I felt him reach the barrier and I closed my eyes waiting for him to break it. With one thrust he was in all the way earning a gasp of pain from me as my eyes watered. To tell the truth this pain was nothing compared to the hell I went through with Roy's beatings. He stayed still for a few moments making sure I was alright.

"Please Fili," I groaned. He started to move slow, thrust after thrust the pain subsided and turned into pleasure. My arms went up to his back as my nails embedded them into his skin. I could feel a growing sensation in my lower stomach making me arch and gasp.

"Almost there. Hold on," he panted into my ear as his thrust became harder and faster. I couldn't hold on much longer as we both rode out our pleasure at the same time as his seed shot into me. He collapsed on me panting as the last waves of pleasure pulsed through us. "Amazing. You are amazing Rue." We kissed and then decided that we should head back to the others before they come looking for us.

Dressed and on our way back the sun was just rising and the others were waking up as Bombur was making breakfast. I had found some mint leaves while getting dressed and thought it would be nice to have these on our journey. Bofur smiled as we came back into the camp. "Have a nice swim lass?" he asked winking at Fili and I. I could feel warmth spreading to my cheeks.

"I did actually," I said looking at Fili as he gave me a kiss on the temple. Kili who had been awake for a bit looked between the two of us confused as a little school boy.

"What's going on?" he questioned going to his brother begging him to tell the younger sibling everything that happened. I smiled shaking my head as I went over to Bombur.

"I found this mint over by the river thought you could use it in your cooking sometime," handing him the herbs as he said a thank you and packed them away for another meal.

Going to my bed roll, packing it away on Fili's pony Daisy. I strapped my sword to my hip and putting my quiver and bow on to the pony as well. Fili came over with a bowl of breakfast and handed it to me as we ate. Kili still wouldn't stop pestering us about what happened. Finally Thorin got wind and told Kili to silence the whining or he was going to send him home. That shut him up for the time being.

After breakfast we all mounted the ponies. Fili helped me up and then took his place behind me. As he took the reigns he kept one hand on my stomach rubbing his thumb up and down. I leaned back into him and felt him chuckle. "How is it that you make me feel like I have never before?" he whispered only for me to here.

"I don't know. But I feel the same way," I said taking his hand on my stomach and laced our fingers together.

We rode on for hours stopping once to have a light lunch. Thorin wanted to see my archery skills so I went off with him and Kili to shoot at targets. Kili would shoot at something leaving his mark and Thorin would tell me how much further lower or higher he wanted me to hit. Every time I shot it landed perfectly. Except when a clap of thunder came unexpectedly startling me and sending my arrow in the opposite direction.

"Scared of some thunder?" Kili taunted. I blushed and stormed off back to the others. Sitting down by myself pulling my knees to my chest trying to keep my mind on anything but the past. But the memories were to strong. I jumped again when there was a clang making me look up as Thorin and Dwalin where having a duel. Fili came over and put his arm around me.

"What's the matter? You are as white as death," he asked. I put my head on his shoulder as he tightened his grip on me.

"Memories of when I was younger I would hide from Collin who was house bound when it stormed. He'd always come and torture me just for the fun of it." I put my hand to a scar on my left wrist. "He would chase me around with scissors trying to cut my hair. Said it was too long."

"That's horrible. Didn't his mother stop him?" I heard Bilbo ask. I hadn't realized that everyone was listening to me. Even Dwalin and Thorin were listening. I shook my head and continued.

"She wasn't even home. He had a nanny at the time and had actually tied her up and shoved her in the closet. He was a rotten child when we were younger. He tripped while chasing me grabbed my hair and as we fell he cut my wrist deep enough to where I had to have stitches. Again I was blamed for them having to take me to the hospital, because Collin said that it was my fault he fell and I was hurt."

"What rotten people you lived with," Nori said with anger laced in his words.

"That isn't even the best part. When my step dad found out, Roy. He beat the living daylights out of me and told me that I was only there to make Collin happy. Ended up bruising my ribs." I felt tears of anger against that family. Fili pulled me into him and hugged me knocking me out of the festering memory.

"Sounds like you lived tough life," Kili said looking down. Embarrassed for teasing me. "I am sorry."

"You didn't know. I haven't told anybody about my past. Being around you all makes me feel like I am part of a real family. Thank you," I said smiling as I was tackled into a hug by most of the dwarves.

"Alright mount up let's get going," Thorin said. We all got back on the ponies and started riding again. I felt Fili pick up my left wrist to see the puckered scar from the scissors.

"I will always protect you no matter what. I promise," he whispered kissing my head in the process. I don't know what it is but I am falling in love with this dwarf as the days go by. As night had fallen we stopped on a cliff with an alcove perfect to stop. After dinner we all settled down for the evening. I sat between Fili and Kili reading my book while the others were sleeping.

I heard Bilbo sigh as he got up and went over to the ponies to feed Myrtle an apple. Then there was an ear-piercing screech making us that were still awake look up. If memory serves that was the orc pack that has been following us. How in the world could I have forgotten that? I tried to remember more things of the movie but surprisingly I can't. Maybe I am not meant to remember.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked terrified.

"Orcs," Kili said as if trying to frighten him.

"Orcs?!" Bilbo questioned rather loudly and woke up Thorin.

"Throat cutters. There are dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them," Fili said trying to scare the poor hobbit. I unconsciously grabbed his hand causing him to look at me.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood," Kili finished what his brother started. The brothers looked at each other and chuckled. But Fili stopped when I looked at him shaking my head.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded his nephews. More towards Kili then anything since besides me he is the youngest.

"We didn't mean anything by it," his smirk fell from his face.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin hissed.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin came over and told us the story about Azog the Defiler. I almost remembered something about Azog that wasn't good. Oh why is my memory so faulty when it comes to this life? When all my other memories of my awful home life was very much vivid.

"What's the matter love?" I heard Fili ask squeezing my hand. Looking at him he pulled me into his lap and cuddled into his chest. Laying my head in the crook of his neck I felt safe and wanted with him.

"Just tired," I whispered into his neck. Everyone had pretty much went back to sleep and feeling Kili with his eyes on us we turned to face him.

"I have lost my brother to a woman. It was only a matter of time," he said smirking which ended up getting punched in the arm by Fili. They chuckled and I felt my eyelids droop, curling into Fili's chest and fell asleep with his arms around me.

I could hear voices whispering in around us. It sounded like Thorin. "I have accepted that girl into my company. But this her getting close to my nephews. We do not know what she is. For all we know is that she could be an elf. I will not let him fall in love with elf scum." His words dripped with hate as he was speaking. Feeling my heart-break I looked at Fili who had fallen asleep with me in his arms.

"Thorin keep your voice low. I have a thought at what our dear little Rue might be." Hearing Gandalf speak I couldn't help but listen more.

"And what would that be?" Thorin asked.

"A Spirit Walker," he replied as if it was nothing.

"What in Durin's name is a Spirit Walker?" Thorin asked confused. I to was confused as to what I am.

"A Spirit Walker is a creäture mixed of all races good. They are said to be all but extinct but seeing her and how she can do things are remarkable. Spirit Walkers can hear whispers of the dead on the wind. Not to mention communicate with them as well. Because they have mixed races they can blend in wherever they are. I believe Ms. Rue has chosen the size of a dwarf with slight characteristics of a few other creatures." Gandalf explained.

"So that means she has elf blood coursing through her veins?" Thorin hissed.

"Not only elf, but dwarf, men, hobbits, and other races here on Middle-Earth. Let her be Thorin, she has no ill intent on you or any of this company. I sense that she is lost and just wants to be excepted." Thorin huffed and agreed with Gandalf to let me stay for now. But he was going to keep an eye on me for his nephews sake.

I turned to my side to get comfortable and out of Fili's arms when they encircled me and pulled me back into him. "I am not losing your heat source," he whispered in his sleep. I smiled and went back to sleep in his arms.

The next day it was raining, been raining for hours now. I sat in front of Fili with my hood pulled over my head. No good came from it though since the rain soaked me to the bone. My teeth were chattering as I shivered from the cold that pelted us. Even though Fili tried to warm me up he to was shivering against my back.

None of us were to happy about being rained upon for hours. I heard Dori up ahead shout something at Gandalf. "Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wished to change the weather of the world, then I would suggest you find yourself another wizard." He said as a matter of fact making me smile but shiver at the same time.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked. I didn't pay attention much when I let out a sneeze and tried to pull further into my hood. I felt Fili's arms tighten around me trying to warm me up.

"The rain should stop soon. It has rained for hours," he whispered into my ear.

And within about half an hour the rain let up and the sun was shinning. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. We stopped at an abandoned farm-house that was nothing more than a burned beams and old chimney. There was something about this place that screamed at me not to stop here.

"Fili, Kili and Rue you'll look after the ponies," Thorin said making us nod. "Make sure you stay with them." I followed Kili and Fili as we lead the ponies away for them to graze. I needed to take off my clothes and let them dry before I catch a cold.

Standing behind a bush I took off my clothes and rung out the water and set them in the sun to dry. I myself found a sunny spot and sat in the sun in my pants trying to warm up. "There you are. What are you doing?" Fili asked coming over. I pulled my clothed knees to my unclothed upper half of me. He came over putting his hands on my shoulders then started kissing my neck making me moan.

His hand went to my chest and squeezed my breasts. "Fili not now. What would happen if your brother saw this?" I asked getting a mind-blowing kiss that threw caution to the wind. Turning around throwing my arms around his neck as we kissed passionately.

A/N: This chapter has pushed my boundaries on how I can write passion between my oc and Fili. Please review thanks.


	5. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But my oc

Chapter 5

Trouble

Fili pushed me to the ground and smiled as he looked at my topless form. He took off his furs, armor, weapons and his tunic laying them in a pile. He put his arms on either side of me trapping me in his arms. "You are so beautiful." He kissed me as his hands went to my pants and pulled them off as he pulled his own off.

His member pulsed, I felt an ache in my lower half. He nudged my knees apart and I could feel him at my entrance. Looking at me with his eyes pleading but asking before he plunged inside me. Nodding he slowly entered making me moan in the process. He thrusts in and out slowly and teasing me.

"Fili faster," I groaned as he smiled and kissed my sweet spot on my neck. Biting and leaving a mark as he started to pick up the pace. My hands flew to his hair as I felt my release break just as his did. Feeling his warm seed seep into my depths he laid on me. His weight felt good as we tried to calm down our breathing.

"You are so beautiful," he said kissing me. He got up and we started to get dressed. My clothes were dry and warm. Fili finished putting on his armor coming over and pulling me into his arms. "Have I told you that I love you Rue?" My head shot up and I looked him in his eyes. He wasn't joking I could see that. He held so much passion in his eyes to be joking. I threw my arms around him and buried my head into his chest, feeling tears soak his jacket.

"You two done yet? We need to be watching the ponies!" Kili yelled coming over to us. His smile fell from his face as a worried expression replaced it. "What happened?"

"I do not know. Love what is the matter?" Fili asked me. Stepping back he brushed the hair in my face back and wiped some of my tears from my face.

"I am sorry I don't mean to be a sop, but no one has told me they loved me in a very long time. I love you to Fili," I said and smashed my lips to his. Taking him back by surprise but then he kissed me back. Then we felt Kili hug us and we stopped and looked at him as he kissed me but not like his brother.

"I love you both, but Thorin wont if we don't get back to the ponies. Now come on," Kili said as we laughed and agreed. It had gotten dark and we got back to the ponies as Fili and Kili counted. Something seemed wrong, I couldn't put my finger on it. Then that is when I spotted uprooted trees.

"Uh-oh," I said out loud and the boys agreed. Then Bilbo came balancing three bowls of dinner in his arms. The guys started talking to Bilbo and I heard the ponies neigh and looked back to see one was going in the opposite way. "Hey one is getting away!"

"Whose gonna go after it?" Bilbo asked.

"I will you guys find out what happened to the others," I said starting to run after the other pony. I was grabbed and pulled into a hug and kissed.

"Be careful love," Fili said making me nod.

"You to." With that I was off chasing after the blasted pony.

When I finally caught up to the creature we were miles from the others. Grabbing the reigns and stopping it as I fell to the ground wheezing and trying to catch my breath. "You gave me one hell of a chase." I hissed as I started to walk it back. Being to tired to walk back I led the pony over to a stump and mounted it riding it back towards camp.

Once at camp leaping off and heading to the others only to find them gone. I noticed a fire off in the distance and heard shouts and cries. Racing off quickly and quietly as I could only to see three huge trolls and the dwarves either tied to spit or in bags. I hid in the brush trying to come up with a plan to save the others.

_"Young lady can you hear me?" _I heard something behind me. Turning around I saw a see through form of an old man behind me. Almost letting out an ear-piercing scream I covered my mouth and tried to calm down.

"W...what do you w...want?" I whispered trying to calm my beating heart.

_"To warn you about the trolls. They mean to eat the dwarves. The only way you can save them is by the sun..." _the figure said then disappearing into the night. I turned around and looked back and saw the trolls speaking to Bilbo. That was when I realized that he was stalling them. I had to help as well. Taking my bow and arrows and climbing a tree. Taking aim I shot one in its butt as it let out a howl.

"Wha's the ma'er?" the other asked.

"Something hit me bum!" it howled. Then I shot another in its arm.

To make them more confused I quickly and quietly climbed down the tree and inched closer to the dwarves. The trolls went over to the place where I had been to investigate. Going up to Thorin I touched his shoulder.

"Rue? What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Saving your lives. Now help Bilbo stall I was told that the sun will save you. It's almost day break but we have just another hour or so," I whispered then heading back into the brush as the trolls came back.

I was just about to climb a tree when I was grabbed by one of the trolls. "Look 'ere I found the li'le bugger who shot us," one said dangling me closely to his mouth. He only had one eye as the other was clouded as he stared at me.

"Let me go!" I said trying to get away. Taking my bow I tried to hit him with it. He whipped me around causing all my arrows, sword and bow to drop to the ground. Putting me in his other hands he started to squeeze. I let out a yelp of pain as I couldn't breathe. He was going to crush me to death.

"Stop!" the monster stopped and looked back at Thorin and the tied up others.

"Why should I?" the troll asked.

"She has an illness that is fatal if she should die it would spread to the others and kill them instantly," Bilbo said making me nod. It dropped me and I landed with a thud seeing stars as my sides ached with every breath that I took.

"The dawn will take you all!" we heard someone yell. They stood on a boulder showing them to the rest of us. I noticed that it was Gandalf I sighed in relief and let my head fall back.

"Whose that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im to?"

Taking his staff and pounding it on the boulder breaking it in half as rays of sun flooded the site causing the beasts to groan and turn to stone. I closed my eyes willing myself not to pass out but it was getting harder and harder to fight off the darkness.

After a bit I heard someone coming over to me. Opening my eyes I saw Fili and Kili came over to me. "Rue are you alright?" Fili asked looking worried. He helped me sit up, I winced at the sudden movement as Oin came over to me. Oin had Fili lift up my shirt as they examined my chest. I felt a cold hand go to my ribs and I whimpered out in pain.

"Nothing broke lass. Just bruised," he said. Then getting up and leaving. Then he came back and handed me something. "Take this herb it will help ease the pain." Nodding I popped it into my mouth the pain started to fade into a dull ache.

"What was it you gave me?" I asked Oin.

"It is called a moily* herb. It helps with pain," he said then got up and left. We packed our belongings and Thorin had us up and searching for the troll cave.

We found it not more than an hour away. The foul air hit us like a ton of bricks. I started gagging and coughing hurting my ribs in the process. I stayed outside and away from the smelly cave. Oin gave me a pouch with the moily herbs and popped another in my as the pain subsided again. These were amazing herbs. Someone came over and sat next to me. His hand took mine and knowing that hand it was Fili.

"How are you feeling?" he asked lacing our hands together.

"Much better with these herbs Oin has given me," smiling looking at him. I saw something in his eyes that made my smile fall from my lips. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing I was just scared that you would have been severely injured after that. I am glad that you weren't." He put his hand to my face and moved in to kiss me. We kissed as his hands strayed down making me hiss in a bit of pain. "Sorry."

"It's alright." I smiled at him putting my hand on his cheek and kissed him. He smiled into my lips then took a bit of my hair and started to braid it. Taking one of his hair beads and clipped it at the bottom of the braid.

"You are mine now and forever," he whispered making me look at him as he smiled.

"Huh?" I looked at him confusingly.

"This braid and bead that I put in your hair means that you are mine." I smiled and we kissed again until there was a sound.

"Somethings coming!" We heard Thorin shout. We were all on guard pulling out our weapons. Fili had me stay behind him making me roll my eyes, but stayed there anyway because holding on to my sword was a bit painful.

"Stay together, hurry now!" Gandalf yelled and we all made way to the sound. "Arm yourselves!" Then what caught me off guard was a sled being pulled by rabbits as a man in brown torn robes came out yelling.

"Thieves, fire, murder!" he yelled stopping the sled. I grabbed Fili's arm as my chest started to twing in pain. We watched the scattered man looking at us.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown," Gandalf said putting his sword away. Going over to the brown wizard he asked, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong," he said but was taking his sweet time telling the grey wizard.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked waiting for the man to speak more. He started to say something but stopped. He thought and then was going to say something but again stopped.

"Just give me a minute." Shaking his head and looking around, "oh I had a thought now I lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He pointed at his mouth than froze and what happened neck had me gagging. "Oh it's not a thought at all. Just a silly old stick insect." Gandalf pulled the bug out of his mouth.

"Oh that's nasty," I said starting to cough and feeling my chest aching again due to the coughing. Fili turned around and put his arm gingerly over me and helped me sit down on a rock while the two wizards went off to speak alone.

"Here take another one of the herbs," Fili suggested and I nodded. Kili came over and smiled.

"How are you doing?" he asked handing me my arrows that had fallen out of my quiver when the troll had me.

"A little better than before." I smiled and looked over at the two wizards. "Does anyone think that Radagast acts a bit like a rabbit? Skittish and a bit off his rocker?"

"Aye," Kili, Fili, and Bofur agreed with me making us laugh. The laughter fell when there was a howl. I grabbed Fili's hand and looked at him as I stood up. Everyone went rigid and started looking around.

"Was that a wolf? A...are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked. Bofur went and grabbed his hammer and looked around.

"Wolves no that is not a wolf," he said as growling came from behind us. It came down and jumped at us only to be slain by Thorin. Then another one came from the other side. Kili quickly shot it with an arrow as Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind." He pulled his sword from the dead creature and walked up to Gandalf.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked frightenly.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one," Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf said a bit more forcefully.

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said making us nod.

"We can't. We have no ponies they bolted," Ori shouted as he and Bifur came over. Grabbing Fili's hand and looking at him.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast volunteered.

"These are Gundabard wargs. They will out run you!" Gandalf said.

"These are Rosgebell Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast taunted very proud of his rabbits.

"We need a distraction Gandalf," I said. Gandalf nodded as Radagast got on his sled and headed off in the directions to get the attention of the orc pack. We started to run through the valley hiding behind rocks when we could so as not to be seen. My chest was throbbing an the herbs only helped a bit. Ignoring the pain as we ran for our lives.

I saw Thorin stop and looked in front as Radagast appeared in front of our path. Just as the orcs chased him. "What the hell is he doing?" I hissed looking at Fili and Balin as they shrugged. We changed directions again and ran following Gandalf. Again the orcs were in front of us. We stopped but Ori kept running.

"Ori no!" Thorin pulled him back behind the rock. Again we changed directions of running. My lungs were on fire and breathing was becoming difficult. We stopped and stood against a boulder.

Hearing something above us. I looked up and saw the ugliest creatures ever. I grabbed Fili's hand just as Thorin gave Kili a silent order to shoot it down. Kili left the rock and shot at the orc and warg bring it down but didn't kill it. It made a loud noise and I had no doubt that it was alerting the others. The others killed the two creatures and our position was given.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled as we started running for our lives again. We ran down to a valley and found that we were surrounded.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Rue! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered. Taking my bow and arrows and shooting anything that came close.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled. Kili and I were shooting down as many orcs and wargs as we could. But some of mine were missing their targets and only wounding them instead of killing them. My chest was killing me and my sight was starting to blur.

"Where's Gandalf!" I heard someone yell.

"He's abandon us!" Dwalin yelled. Ori used his sling shot to hit a warg but it did nothing. I took a step closer to Ori only to have the pain shoot through my chest making me fall to my knees.

"Rue!" he yelled coming over and helping me up.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled. As the creatures came close and my eye sight darkening it looked bleak.

"This way you fool!" Gandalf yelled from a rock formations.

"Come on move! All of you!" Thorin yelled.

We ran to the mouth of the cave and I waited for Ori to go and I was next but I tumbled in and landed with a sickening crunch. Bofur and Oin was next me in no time. Moving me out-of-the-way of the others.

Fili came over to me as I laid on the cave floor trying to breathe which was labored. "I think this time one of her ribs has broken," Oin said as my eye sight blurred and everything went black.

When I came to I was laying in a bed and my chest wasn't on fire anymore. Just a simple dull ache. Looking around the room was magnificent, tall ceilings, everything was beautiful. "Ah I see that you are awake," someone said standing in the door way. Looking at them I saw he seemed familiar. "Don't worry I will not harm you."

"I know. Where am I?" I asked as he came into the room.

"You are in Rivendell young Spirit Walker. I am Lord Elrond," he said as I started to move. He put his hand on my arm to keep me from moving. "Stay still you are still recovering from a broken rib. Elvish medicine is strong but mending broken bones takes time. Especially your ribs."

"How long?" I asked him. He smiled and moved some of my hair that blew in my face.

"A few days. You have grown since the last time I saw you," he said making me stare at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He frowned and looked at the door.

"She didn't tell you did she?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Your mother," he looked back at me. I shook my head. "Your mother was one of my kin. My niece to be exact. She brought you here shortly after you were born. Then she left and there was no word on either of your locations."

"Do you know who my father is?" I asked. He nodded but didn't smile.

"He was the leader of the Spirit Walkers. But was slain in battle against a group of orcs trying to save my wife. He was a good man and a good friend," he said and I felt tears run down my face. He touched my forehead and I felt something soothing course through me. "Sleep now." Feeling my eye lids grow heavy, I closed them and felt myself fall into a deep slumber.

A/N: A little more information about her past and who her father was. Hope you all like it. Please review

*Moily Herb-is an herb to help soothe pain. It is actually taken from the book "Two Princesses of Bamarre" (good book) so I do not own that herb just borrowing for the story. More information will be given with later chapters.


	6. Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc

Chapter Six

Rivendell

Waking up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sound of water flowing in the background. Sitting up realizing that my chest didn't hurt as much as before. Getting out of bed looking around at the beautiful scenery. Going up to a closet that was in the room, opening it up I found some clothes. Mostly dresses made of the most beautiful silk I have ever seen. Choosing a simple powder blue dress that went all the way to the floor but wasn't incredibly long. I changed and went off in search of the others.

Going from place to place was awfully difficult when I don't even remember where it was I came from. I was coming up on an opened room where two voices could be heard. "Gandalf I wish for Laellrya to stay here in Rivendell as she recovers. She shouldn't be going on this foolish quest that the dwarves are so set on completing." Hearing Lord Elrond speaking to the wizard. I stopped and hid in the shadows to listen to what they were speaking about.

"She has been accepted into the company and the dwarves see her as one of their kin. Not to mention the relationship that has blossomed between her and certain dwarf prince," Gandalf replied.

"But she is my kin. She belongs here where it's safe. Gandalf I have not seen her nor her mother in over 500 years. There is so much of our world that she does not know. And that relationship of the young dwarf prince is not a good thing. She will have nothing but heartbreak with him," he said.

"What is this?" Thorin said behind me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out into the opening. Gandalf and Lord Elrond looked at the two of us as we walked forward. Well he walked I was dragged.

"Laellrya what are you doing out of bed?" Lord Elrond asked as he came over. Thorin pushed me forward and I almost lost my balance but an arm came out and righted me.

"So it's true that she is an elf?" Thorin growled in disdain.

"She is and she isn't. Her lineage is that of the Spirit Walkers. Her mother was born of my twin brother who chose a mortal life. Yes she is my kin and she has been lost to me and my family for hundreds of years." He looked at me then we looked at Thorin who was getting angry.

"I do not care what she is. If she is your niece then she has no spot on my company and can stay here. I will not have my nephew courting an elf," he growled. I was getting mad at all of them.

"I can't believe you all. I am a grown woman who had to endure years of torture from people who hated me. I finally found love and you all are trying to take it away from me. Sometimes I wish I stayed back in the Shire. That way my heart wouldn't be hurting." I left the men and ran down the corridor. I stopped when my chest started to ache and I was having a hard time breathing.

"Rue!" hearing my name being shouted looking back to see that it was Fili. He came running up to me. "Rue what happened? Are you alright?" he asked. Feeling my knees shake then they buckled. His arms went around me to keep me from falling.

"Fili," I said before passing out.

Coming to I was laying back in bed but I wasn't alone. I looked to my right to see that Fili was sleeping next to me and he held my hand. I smiled but then remembered what Thorin said. Pulling away and getting out of bed I went to the closet and found my traveling clothes had been cleaned and mended. Slipping them on quickly, packing my bag and heading to the door. Looking back at Fili's sleeping form I couldn't leave without giving him a kiss. Setting my stuff down and headed for the bed. Leaning over I smiled at him, putting my hand on his cheek and giving him a kiss.

I went to pull away when his hand brought my face back down and his lips ravished mine. We separated for some much needed air. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked lazily. I blushed realizing that he was awake the whole time.

"I think I might just head back to the Shire. I am not wanted here," I said looking out at the balcony. He turned my face to look at him. There was disappointment on his face.

"I want you here. I love you," he said resting his hand on my cheek. I put my hand on his, tears stung my eyes as I decided to tell him the truth.

"Fili I am Elrond's great-niece. So I have elvish in my blood. Your uncle has already told me I do not belong." Pulling away from him and standing up. Going to my pack and swinging it over my shoulders. "I love you to Fili." I said and walked out feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. My arm was grabbed and he swung me around and smashed his lips to mine. Picking me up and bringing me back to the bed. "Fili?" He pinned me to the bed with my arms over my head. We stared at each other then he spoke.

"Ruthy O'Riley I don't care what blood you have in you. I love you and I want you to be my wife. That braid I put in your hair shows that we are betrothed. I have never felt like this with anyone ever before. Please don't leave me."

"I will always be you until the day I die. I just thought that this would have been better for everyone if I just left. I know how much you idolize your uncle. I don't want you to choose between me or him." He let me go and we sat up and his hands took mine.

"I love you Rue so very much. Nothing can make me stop loving you. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children," he said kissing me deeply. Frowning I stood up and walked towards the balcony. "What is wrong love?"

"Fili I am not sure if I can have kids." He came up to me and took my hands and made me look at him. Confusion clear in his eyes.

"How come you say that?"

"The accident that claimed my mothers' life had a negative effect on me. The stress of her passing and living with the others not to mention beatings from Roy and Collin has left me scarred both mentally and physically. Last time I went to the doctors she said that having kids might be an impossible task. Do you still want me to be your wife?" Looking at him, he had anger written on his face.

"If only I could have protected you from those monsters." I squeezed his hands and looked at him. He started to calm down. "The doctor said that it might be impossible. There is always a chance the Valar will be looking out for us. But we shall see when that happens."

"You aren't mad?"

"No love. Right now we don't need to be focusing on a family. We have such a huge quest ahead of us. But I still want you to be my wife." His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest. "So what is your answer?"

Looking at him I smiled and nodded and he picked me up and spun around. He stopped and crashed his lips to mine. He lowered me to the bed but I moved wrong and hissed. "Maybe we should wait until you are fully healed." He chuckled and kissed me again.

"I think you're right. But until then maybe you could take me to the others?" I asked and he frowned then smiled.

"Of course." We got up and he took my hand and lead me to where the others were. Everyone came up to me asking if I was alright. I was very happy that they missed me. Then I looked up at Thorin and frowned. I needed to tell them the truth, taking a shaky breath and let it out.

"I need to tell you all something that I recently found out. I am Elrond's great niece. I didn't know that until we came here. All I know is that I was born here but some how ended up in a different world if you may. Then I ended back here, how that happened I can't really remember. It had something to do with a man in white." I put my hand to my head trying to remember but shook my head to get back on track. "Any way being part of the company has made me feel as if I am part of a family. I want to continue to be part of this family. That is if it is alright with you Thorin."

They all looked at him and me. Fili came over and took my hand then I felt someone take my other hand. Looking over to see Kili smiling at me. "Uncle I know how you feel about elves but Rue is different. And she means the world to me. Send her away now and I will not hesitate to follow her." He looked at Fili then at me sighing.

"You did save us from the trolls and paid the price with your injuries. Not to mention everyone here likes you. Fine I will not cast you out. But I will not be soft on you either. Training will begin when you are fully healed and when we are on our way once again." He walked off towards Dwalin. I let go of Fili and Kili's hands and went up to Thorin and took his making him look at me.

"Thorin I know this may not seem like much coming from me but thank you. And a little something else since coming into your company you have been somewhat of a father figure to me. You and Kili helping me with archery, listening to the sad stories of my past. Thank you," I said squeezing his hand then letting it go and heading back to Fili who pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

After a while Fili and I headed back to my room. Going in someone was here Fili grabbed and pulled me behind him until I put my hand on his arm. Knowing that it was my uncle. "Laellyra may I speak to you?" he asked looking at Fili. I took his hand and looked at him.

"If you have anything to say to me you can say it in front of him," I looked at Fili then at Elrond.

"Very well. I have come to give you these. They were your parents. She wished me to give them to you if you ever found your way back to us. She gave them to me on the day of your father's funeral."

He handed me their wedding rings. One was a slim band with what appeared to be the Celtic Trinity sign then it had a few diamonds and a blue gem in the middle of the diamonds. The design went all the way around the ring alternating sign, gems, sign, gems. The other band was that of a mans. A thick silver band with a golden Trinity sign in the middle.

"These are so beautiful. Thank you uncle," I said holding them to my chest feeling a warm sensation pulse through me. I could feel their life force and love flowing through these rings.

"They were not mine to keep. As you are no longer that little baby that needs my protecting as I have often thought. Your heart belongs to you master dwarf. If there is anything I can offer you two before I leave?" Fili and I looked at each other and he nodded.

"My lord would you marry us?" Fili asked he gave a nod and looked at the setting sun.

"In two hours be at the place were we dine and bring ones you want to witness this binding," he said then took his leave.

"Who should we tell about the marriage?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed me then turned to leave.

"Leave that to me," he said taking the rings from my hand then left. I went to the closet to pick out a dress. Settling on a mint green dress I sat it out on the bed and went to take a bath. Once clean and smelling of lavender and roses I walked out and slipped into the dress and braiding my hair that has actually gotten pretty long from the few months of traveling. It has gotten to mid back. taking some of it back and braiding it leaving the braid Fili placed laying to the side of the other braid.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it to see Bilbo staring at me with his mouth hanging open. Chuckling I smiled at him. "Hello Bilbo." He shook his head and smiled with a blush and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"You look beautiful Rue," he said as he held out his hand to mine. "I am here to bring you to the others." Nodding and taking his arm and we headed down to the room were we had dined.

Standing there waiting for me was uncle, Gandalf, and all the dwarves. Thorin didn't look to thrilled but he gave me a nod as we walked up to Fili and uncle. As uncle spoke the words Fili took my hand and we faced each other. "Prince Fili take Laellyra's hand in yours and say your vows."

"We may have known each other for a few months but my love for you is something I have never felt before. I never want to let you go. The first day on our journey at the river when I heard someone whisper destiny on the wind. They were correct. You are my destiny, my everything, my one and only love."

"Fili I never ever thought that I would find true love after all that I had been through. But here you are with me. You are my destiny, my everything, my one true love. I love you so much."

"With these rings that have passed down from your parents. May their wisdom and grace flow through these rings and bring you ever lasting love through hard times and good times." Uncle handed me my dad's ring that is now Fili's and placed it on his finger. Fili took my mom's ring that is now mine and placed it on my finger. "I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Fili smile and we kissed to seal the ceremony. The other's clapped and shouted congratulations. Then a big celebration followed after the ceremony. Fili and I danced so much that I had to take off my shoes that were giving me blisters. Oh to have my boots back. Kili took my hand and led me over and danced.

"Welcome to the family sister dear," he said kissing my lips. Then Fili peeled him away from me and took me in his arms.

"I love you." I smiled at him as he kissed me. I kissed back and then let out a yawn feeling todays events taking a toll on me. "Tired?" I nodded and we headed for the room. I stopped him and smiled.

"You can stay and celebrate if you want to," I said indicating the drinking game Kili had started with Dwalin and Gloin.

"No I spent three days without you while you were mending. I want you in my arms," he said making me kiss him and we bid the others good night. He groaned as they let out wolf whistles. I chuckled as he shook his head. When we got to our room and shutting the door I went to the bed to tired to change out of the dress. Laying down Fili pulled me into his arms and it just felt amazing. I fingered the ring on his hand as they rested on my waist.

"Good night husband," I said yawning and feeling my eyelids close.

"Good night wife," he whispered kissing my head.

I woke up and turning to see that Fili wasn't in bed. Getting up and getting changed in my traveling clothes and headed down to the dining hall to see what sort of damage we'd have after the celebration. Seeing bodies strewn all over the place as they snored off the alcohol they consumed. I saw Fili speaking with Thorin not to far in the distance. I didn't want to disturb them so I turned around and headed for the library I found the other day. Walking in I saw uncle looking at something.

"Good morning Laellyra sleep well?" he asked and I nodded. Putting the book he was reading back on the shelf and turning to face me.

"Uncle may I ask more about my parents?" I asked him. He pointed to a bench that we both sat on.

"Your mother was the youngest child of my twin brother who chose a mortal life. Your mother chose a different path than that of her father. She wanted to live with us here in Rivendell. Her and Arwen were very close almost like sisters. It wasn't until she met your father Laecla. They fell in love and had you. When you were about one your father died in battle and your mother left after giving me her rings to give to you when you were older. For 500 years we searched for your where about but nothing. It was like you both disappeared from this land. It wasn't until you were brought here having trouble breathing because of your wounds."

"I see. Who do I look more like?" I asked him. His eyes softened a bit.

"Your mother. She was so much like her mother. I do believe your husband is here to see you," he said making me turn around to see Fili standing there smiling at me. I nodded and bowed to my uncle and got up and went to him.

A/N: Hey thanks to all that have been reading this. I am so sorry that this is a late chapter. I had some computer issues. Had to get a new computer since my last one had caught a virus sadly. But any hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a bit mushy. Next chapter will continue on with movie. Also I have been weaving the book and the movie together. They stayed in Rivendell the two weeks like in the book instead of just one night. Again thanks and please review.


	7. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc

Chapter Seven

Leaving

A few days later as we were all gathered for breakfast. Thorin started telling everyone that this will be our last night here. So for the rest of the day was spent packing our things and replenishing our supplies. As I packed my bag there was a knock on the door of my chambers. Looking up to see my cousin Awren standing in the door way. "I hear you are to leave in the morning?" she asked. I nodded as she came in.

She handed me a box and smiled. "What is this for?" looking at the beautiful necklace that shimmered in the sun.

"A wedding gift for my dear cousin." She took it from the box and had me turn around. She placed it on my neck and moved back to look at me. "You look so much like your mother Elaviel. She was my best friend. We were like sisters instead of cousins. Please be careful on your journey."

"I will. Thank you for the gift." We hugged and she left as I continued to pack. Finally dusk settled on our last night in Rivendell. I took my belongings and headed to the others where they were all settled for the night. Seeing Fili talking to Kili and Balin I went up to him. His arm went around me and I was welcomed by a kiss on the head.

"All set love?" he asked and I nodded. "Good we will be leaving at day break. That's Thorin's plans."

"That is a lovely necklace lass. Where'd you get it?" Balin asked as the others looked at the necklace.

"Arwen gave it to me. As a wedding gift."

"It is very lovely," Balin said as the others nodded.

Fili lead me over to where him and Kili had been bunking. We settled down and listened to the hummings of the others. Bofur looked over at us and pointed his pipe at me. "Rue sing us a song. Haven't heard your lovely voice in a long time." I shook my head but everyone insisted. Sighing I agreed and thought about what song I should sing now. Another Josh Groban song popped into my head and decided on that. "Brave" Standing up and heading over to the fire I stared into it as the lyrics flowed out of my heart bringing many emotions into the song.

_Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long._

_Reach out, reach out before it fades away._

_You will find the warmth when you surrender._

_Smile into the fear and let it play._

_You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so._

_You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close._

_When you stand up and hold out your hand._

_In the face of what I don't understand._

_My reason to be brave._

_Hold on, hold on, so strong, time just carries on._

_And all that you thought was wrong is pure again._

_You can't hide forever from the thunder._

_Look into the storm and feel the rain._

_You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so._

_You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close._

_When you stand up and hold out your hand._

_In the face of what I don't understand._

_My reason to be brave._

_Whoa (x 4)_

_Go on, go on…_

_You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so._

_You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close._

_When you stand up and hold out your hand._

_In the face of what I don't understand._

_My reason to be brave._

When I finished I looked around at my friends, and now my family. Going back to Fili and snuggling into his chest. His arms wrapped around me making me feel warm and welcomed.

The next morning we woke up and started getting things ready. "Let's go," Thorin said as we headed out of Rivendell. We walked down the halls as fast and quiet as possible. Finally walking over the bridge we headed off on our journey again. Walking up the slope Fili took my hand and smiled. Even though we were on foot from here on out it didn't matter as long as Fili was by my side.

"Be on your guard. We are about to step over the edge of the wild." Thorin said then stopped and let Balin pass. "Balin you know these parts. Lead on." Bilbo stopped and looked back at Rivendell as we passed him. Looking into his eyes I could tell he wanted to spend more time in the Elvish dwelling. "Master Baggins. I suggest that you keep up."

Balin took the lead as we traveled through the lands. There were times that we changed order in the line. Fili and I were at the back of the group with Bofur. I had slipped on some loose gravel and almost fell but Fili caught me. "Thanks," I said looking at him. He nodded and kissed me as we continued on our way.

Finally night had set in and we stopped for the night. After the camp was set up and Bombur was making dinner I laid my head against Fili's shoulder. To tired and hungry to move. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as his head leaned against my head.

"How long until we reach the Misty Mountains?" I heard someone ask Thorin. I think it was Balin but I was too tired to open my eyes.

"We will reach the mountain within two weeks if we keep up the pace. Eat up then get to sleep. We leave at dawn," Thorin said and we all agreed. The stew was distributed and we ate our portion which wasn't much, then laid down. Fili pulled me into his chest and I was out like a light.

Two weeks passed and finally we were at the base of the mountains. To match all of our moods it started to rain. Not a light drizzle but a torrential down pour. The wind didn't help it either driving the cold rain into our bodies as tiny ice daggers piercing our faces.

Higher we climbed and then there was a noise that I heard and I am not sure the others heard it. Then the sound of Bilbo's shouts were heard as he lost his balance and almost fell to his doom. Bofur and Dwalin pulled him back to the mountain.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted over the storm and howling wind.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin yelled as all of us looked up just in time to see a boulder heading our way. Fili and Kili pulled me between their bodies to protect me from any falling debris as it collided into the mountain above our heads.

"This is no thunder storm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin said pointing out a figure dispatching itself from the mountain. It grabbed some of the rock that it had been a part of and threw it towards us. Only it didn't hit anywhere near us but another figure.

"Well bless me. The legends were true. Giants, stone giants!" Bofur yelled standing out further on the ledge.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin yelled as Ori pulled him back in. The ground beneath our feet started to rumble and between Kili and me the ground started to pull apart. We were standing on the knees of a giant.

"Fili, Rue grab my hand," Kili shouted but it was too late. As the giant stood up another giant came over and head butted it sending it crashing back into the mountains. Clinging to Fili as the giant swung at another form coming over. I was starting to get a little sick from the movement.

Then the head of the giant was knocked off by a flying boulder that was tossed. We passed the others by as the giant started to go down. The knee we were on started forward to collide into the mountain. Fili grabbed me and pulled me into his chest as we made contact.

"No! Fili! Rue!" Thorin yelled. Fili was protecting me as we were once again on the same side of the mountain the others were. Fili kissed me with so much force. We started to get up and Fili looked me over to make sure that I wasn't hurt or is when I heard Bofur call out.

"Where's Bilbo?" We looked around and no sign of him. "Where's the hobbit?" I looked around and saw his hands gripping the mountain as he dangled.

"THERE!" I shouted pointing at his hands.

"GET HIM!" Dwalin yelled. He slipped and I clutched to Fili keeping my face hidden.

I heard him grunt and then heard Thorin yell. I turned around and saw that now it was Thorin dangling from the mountain. "DAD!" I shouted as Dwalin caught him and pulled him up. I rushed to his side and hugged him. He hugged back and then stood up. Fili put his arms around me as Thorin looked back at the others.

"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin growled. "He should have never come. He has no place amongst us." I felt pain in the words that he said. He went over to an entrance of a cave and looked back. "Dwalin."

Fili was helping up Bombur as I went over to Bilbo and helped him up. "You alright?" I asked him. He nodded and looked back. His face held sadness and frustration. "It'll be alright." We walked in with the others out of the cold rain. But the cave wasn't all that better either. Dark and dank not to mention I had an uneasy feeling about this place.

As Dwalin searched the cave Fili put his arms around me and kissed my head. "You alright?" he asked I nodded. Shivering he tried to warm me up but we were both chilled to the bone.

"Right we are then. Let's get a fire started," Gloin clapped his hands and rubbed them together. But he was stopped by Thorin.

"No. No fires," Thorin said making me look at him. "Not in this place." He walked over and started taking off his sword. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountain until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan," Balin spoke to him. I was watching them from the corner of my eyes keeping a hand on Fili's arm. Bofur was talking to Filli and wasn't paying attention.

"Things change. Bofur take the first watch." Bofur nodded and we started setting up. Fili went to talk to Thorin and he nodded. Fili came back over and took my hand and lead me to the back of the cave away from the others.

"Fili?" I asked not sure what was going on.

"I asked uncle if we could have some time to ourselves." I blushed when he said that. He chuckled and kissed my head. "Love I want to make sure that your ribs are alright. We crashed hard into the mountains. Us dwarves are hardy but you were just recently injured and are still healing. I am worried about you Rue." He kissed me with so much passion.

When we seperated I nodded as we found a spot that we could be hidden from the others but they were not far off just in case we needed them. His hands when to my sword belt and removed it and took off my tunic. His hands took mine and placed them on his shoulders. He started to feel my chest to make sure that I was alright. "Nothing hurts?"

"No nothing. Fili I am fine. Trust me I would tell you if I was hurt," I smiled as he looked at me. His hands rested on my hips as his thumbs brushed my stomach. Then they moved to my breasts and slid under the bindings. Gasping I looked back at where we came from. "No we can't do it here." I whispered looking back at him. He just smiled and put his hand to the back of head and pulled me in for the most rough but passionate kiss he has ever given to me.

"I want you so bad Rue. We couldn't consummate our marriage because you were still healing. But since you say that you are fine I want you," he kissed me again. His hands started to loosen the bindings. "Just don't be too loud."

"You didn't tell your uncle that you wanted to do this?" I asked turning scarlet just thinking about it. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No I didn't. I just simply asked if we could have some alone time so that I could make sure that you were alright." His kisses started to drive me wild. Finally once the bindings hit the floor he started on my breeches as I tugged on his coat and started to slip it off his shoulders. Taking off his tunic and my breeches leaving me shivering in the cold. He took my hands and placed them on the waistband of his breeches. Smiling I dipped my hands down them and touched his hot, hard member. He hissed and shivered, "whoa your hands are cold."

"Sorry was always told I had bad circulation in my hands," I laughed and he looked at me. "Sorry blood flow to my hands. But they should warm up soon." I smiled and started to massage him. He kissed me and groaned against my lips.

"Enough of this. I want you now," he whispered. Pulling his member from the constriction of his trousers. Laying me on his coat so I wasn't on the cold floor. Spreading my legs and moving in between them inserting himself into me. Gasping but wishing I could moan but being in a close proximity of the others. Fili smiled and kissed me passionately as he thrust into me.

Feeling myself clamp around him as my release was in the midst of snapping. He left my lips and kissed down my neck finding my sweet spot at the base of my neck and collar-bone. "Fili..." I gasped as he bit.

"Sh...love you don't want to wake the others," he growled into my ear. Putting my finger between my teeth as my release snapped. He thrust a few more times then his release came as he grunted. We were panting as he moved some hair from my face and left his hand linger on my cheek. "I love you so much. I am the luckiest dwarf alive to be married to you."

"I love you to Fili. You are my everything." We kissed then we got dressed and headed back to the others to get some sleep. Laying down by Kili 's sleeping form and saying good night to Bofur. Fili pulled me into his chest and sleep took me instantly.

I was woken up by Thorin yelling at us to get up. I sat up and looked around and grabbed onto Fili when the floor beneath us opened up and we started falling. Deeper into the mountain we fell. Fili's arms wouldn't let me go. We landed with a thud and he covered me making sure that I wasn't hurt from the others. "You alright?" he asked worridly as we tried to move.

Before I could answer him, ugly little creatures rushed at us. Nasty hands grabbed us pushing, prodding and pulling us. Fili tried to push the creatures off to get to me but they wouldn't allow it. Pulling up my hood so that my face was hidden from the disgusting things as we went forward.

Looking around the place was just crawling with goblins hissing and making such awful noises as we were pushed forward. The hands touching me was making me want to throw up but I surpressed it until I got a sight of something huge and even more disgusting sitting on a type of throne. He was coughing and wheezing and very repulsive. We were brought to a stop in front of him as he got off and stepping on probably a dozen or so goblins.

The hands of the goblins around us stripped our weapons from our persons and started piling them up so we were unarmed. Great I thought.

"Who would be so bold to come into my kingdom?" he sneered looking over us. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" His bulgy eyes looked over us and I pulled my hood further over my face so he wouldn't see me..

"Dwarves your malevolence," another spoke.

"Dwarves?" He questioned sounding surprised that we were even there.

"Found them on the front porch," it said.

"Well just don't stand there search them. Every crack, every crevice." Their hands started to pry through us. Another wave of nausea built up in my stomach but I tried to hold it back. "What are you doing in these parts?" he questioned but none of us said anything. "Speak!" he commanded. Again no one said anything. "Very well if they will not talk. We'll make them sqwuak. Bring out the mangler, bring up the bone breaker. Start with the youngest." It pointed a sausage finger at poor Ori. I was glad that I was in the back furthest away and with Fili by my side.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled causing the goblins to move out of his way.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain." He gave a mocking bow to him and then looked up. "Oh I am forgetting you don't have a mountain and you are not a king. Which makes you nobody really." Thorin didn't say anything. "I know somebody that will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg?"

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin disdain clear in his voice.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you? Send word to the pale orc that I have found his prize," it said to a small nasty thing attached to a rope as it left laughing. As it turned, its nasty eyes locked on my figure.

The creatures began to push us forward as the great goblin sang a nasty song and the others wheeling torture devices our way. I grabbed on to Fili's hand not wanting to let go. It seems that we are in a bit of a bind with this one. Oh where was Gandalf when we needed him?

Then suddenly a goblin pulled my hood as it was ripped off my face and they saw me. "A woman and not that but an elf woman." He came over and picked me up and pulling me from the others.

"No Rue!" Fili yelled.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Let my daughter go!" I heard Thorin yell making us look at him.

"This? Your daughter? Or this is rich. Azog will be happy," he cackled with delight.

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. Please review thanks.


	8. Inside the Mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc.

Chapter Eight

Inside the Mountain

As the Goblin held me in his grubby, sausage like fingers staring at me with a nasty grin on his face. "How is it that you an elf of all creatures could be a child of a dwarf?" I squirmed in his grasp trying get away from him.

"That is of no concern of yours ugly. Now let me go!" I shouted. He chuckled and continued to sing his nasty song. I was starting to get a headache from the disgusting sound of his voice.

Then there was some commotion coming from the others as one had picked up Thorin's sword and started to remove it from its sheath. It let out a horrible his and throwing it down on the planks. The great goblin coward in fear of it finally letting me go. Getting up I ran to Thorin's arms as they wrapped around me for protection.

"I know that sword. It is the Goblin Cleaver, the biter. The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" he howled. Thorin was hit and grabbed at trying to pin him down. I was trying to help get the goblins off him but they pulled me away and held me down. "Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

"NO! Dad! Let me go you ass holes!" I yelled struggling against the monsters. Kicking, clawing and even biting one making me wish I hadn't. I was about to throw up when there was a blinding light that engulfed the area. A burst of energy that sent us all laying on our backs and others off the planks they were standing on momentarily. It was dark for a moment but then the torches started to light back up. Looking up to see that it was Gandalf. "About bloody time." Whispering under my breath. He had his staff and sword at the ready. Everyone started to get up as he approached us.

"Take up arms," he started. "Fight...FIGHT!" Getting up I went over to Thorin and helped him get up. The others got to the weapons and my sword was thrown up. I felt a familiar presence behind me. I closed my eyes and let it soak into my body. Smiling realizing that it was the spirit of my father.

_'Laellrya I am always with you now fight with all your heart. I am right by your side.' _The voice rang in my ears and taking my sword and slicing at anything that came towards me.

"Thorin!" I heard Fili yell. Looking up seeing that his sword collided with the great goblin's staff sending him backwards into the seat and off the planks. Continuing to fight Gandalf took the lead and we rushed after him.

I felt someone pulling on my arm. About to cut it off revealing that it was my husband. "Fili!" I yelled and he nodded and we kept on running slashing at any disgusting thing coming towards us. We were seriously out numbered. We stopped watching Kili and the others grab a ladder knocked off a bunch of goblins as they used it as a bridge to get to where we were waiting for them. Once they were over Dwalin kicked the ladder to keep them from getting over.

We ran on a platform that was hanging by some rope. Once all of us were on it Kili cut the rope sending us across. I was part of the first group to jump off and watched as Fili went swinging back. Then he jumped when it swung back and cut the rope sending it falling into the dark abyss. He grabbed my hand and we started to run again.

Gandalf used his staff to break off a boulder and sent it down the slope rolling over and crushing anything in its path. That would make a good game. Bowling for goblins. Chuckling to myself then shaking my head. Now was not the time to get distracted.

Following Gandalf we headed for a bridge that looked like it could lead to the exit of this terrible place. I smiled and looked at Fili and we both cut crossed each other. Killing goblins that were trying to take us out. We made a pretty good team as we fought. But I was growing weary and I knew the others were to. We had to get out of here and soon.

Starting to cross the bridge I thought that we were almost out of danger. But then the great goblin burst through the wooden planks and blocked our way. "Oh come on!" I shouted as Fili's arms went around me to pull me behind him.

"You thought that you could escape me?" he growled looking like he just won. He tried to hit Gandalf with it but only knocked him backwards into Dori and Ori. "What are you going to do now wizard?" Stupid question for a stupid creäture.

Gandalf hit him in the eye with his staff and sliced his sword across the goblins bulging stomach. "Ow!" he howled and fell to his stubby knees. Looking up and shaking his head. "That'll do it." I looked back at Fili with a look that was like 'did he just make a joke?' look. Fili shrugged and shook his head pulling me to him. Then Gandalf dealt the final blow cutting him across the throat underneath the giant goblin. The corpse fell to the planks and the boards started to buckle underneath our feet.

Then it broke and sent us falling down to the bottom of the cavern. Fili clung to me as I clung to him. We crashed at the bottom and I had just happened to land beside Gandalf as we got out of the broken boards.

"Well that could a been worse," Bofur said and then the corpse of the huge goblin fell on top of them. I jumped back shocked at the site of it. Then looking for Fili and Thorin in all that mess.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin hissed not happy that a corpse just landed on them.

"GANDALF!" Kili yelled as we looked up to see a hoard of goblins coming after us. Fili took hold of me and made sure I was alright. Swatting his hands away I looked at Gandalf.

"What do we do?" I yelled.

"There's to many. We can't fight them," Dwalin shouted.

"The only one thing will save us. Daylight. Come. Here on your feet!" Gandalf said pulling others out of the rubble. We ran through a tunnel and up ahead was daylight.

"Fili I can see daylight!" I yelled and he took my hand and ran even harder. My legs were on fire but I pushed through the pain. Gandalf let us go first and took up the tail end of the line. Once outside we did not stop to breathe the fresh air. We just kept running down the mountain side to make sure that we were not followed.

Finally after what felt like forever we slowed down as the others were stopping. Gandalf counted. "Five, six, seven, eight, Bifur, Bofur that's ten. Fili, Kili, Rue that's thirteen and Bombur that makes fourteen." I felt like I was going to pass out. Fili put his hand on my back as I was trying to breathe. "Where's Bilbo?" He looked around and asked again. "Where is our hobbit?" Then more forcefully "where is our Hobbit!" We all looked around and Bilbo was no where to be seen.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost," Dwalin shouted angry. I felt my heart-break fearing the worst of my friend.

"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin said as we looked at the tea loving dwarf.

"Don't blame me!" he shouted back at us.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked his temper starting to rise.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us," Nori put into the conversation.

"Tell me what exactly happened," Gandalf said more urgently.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin sounded angry as he looked back at Gandalf. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again." My heart dropped thinking that Bilbo has left us to return home. Putting my head against Fili's shoulder as his arms pulled me closer to him. "He is long gone."

"No..." we heard someone behind us speak. "He isn't." It was Bilbo. I left Fili and hugged my dear friend as he hugged me back. Then pulling away I punched his arm. "Ouch."

"That was for making me think the worse Bilbo." Then I smiled and hugged him again. "But I am glad that you are back."

"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf replied seeing the hobbit as he walked into the group. Clapping Balin on the shoulder as he did so.

"Bilbo. We given you up," Kili said with joy in his voice that he was here.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked as we looked at him. I took Fili's hand as he put it around my shoulders.

"How indeed," Dwalin muttered.

"Well what does it matter. He's back," Gandalf smiled looking at him and then trying to distract us from something.

Thorin caught on and he questioned it. "It matters. I want to know, why did you come back?"

"Look I know you doubt me. And I know you always have." Bilbo started. "And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home." He looked at Thorin not backing down from the glare he was receiving. "That's why I came back. 'Cause you don't have one. A home, it was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." I smiled at him and thought of how much he has grown.

I looked at Fili who was also smiling at the hobbit. I put my hand to his face and brought it to mine. I kissed him with so much passion but the peace didn't last long as howls echoed from behind us. "Shit what now?" I cursed feeling the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin started.

"And into the fire. Run." Gandalf finished. "RUN!"

Without hesitating we started running again. Fili wouldn't let go of my hand even when I looked behind to see Bilbo being cornered by one of the wargs. "Bilbo!" I yelled. Then catching what happened Bilbo took out his sword and it sunk deep into the warg's skull killing it.

We ran right up to a cliff over looking a gourge. We were trapped with no where to go that didn't involve death. "Up into the trees. All of you Climb! Bilbo!" Gandalf yelled.

Kili climbed a tree first and held out his hands for me as Fili boosted me up with his hands and climbing up himself. We climbed high into the trees and I rested on a branch that was between Fili and the trunk. Looking down seeing Bilbo trying to get his sword from the wargs head.

"BILBO JUST LEAVE IT!" I shouted. But he managed to get it unstuck and looked behind him and started to run to a tree and climbing it. We were sitting ducks here in these trees. Then one figure stepped up and I felt chills run up and down my spine.

It said something in a language that I didn't understand. His voice sent chills down my spine. He must have given word to attack us as the wargs were now jumping at the trees trying to get to us. I grabbed ahold of Fili. I wasn't going to lie I was frightened out of my mind at the thought that we were going to die.

As the wargs threw their bodies against the trees they started to move and finally they were being up rooted. The trees fell into one another as if they were dominos. "We have to jump Rue!" Fili shouted and I nodded. We jumped into the other tree and again to another until we were all in one tree. The last tree that stood on the cliff.

Then something red went buzzing past my ear. Looking up at Gandalf he set pinecones a flame and sent them towards the canines to hopefully scare them away. When it landed the beasts jumped back. It had worked. "Fili!" Gandalf dropped one that was lit and Bilbo and I put ours to it and they caught flame as well. As we with all our mights and some even hit the creatures.

We laughed thinking that we just saved our skins but our victory was short lived as the tree started to fall over the cliff. I grabbed on to the trunk trying to keep myself from falling. But Ori didn't have a good grip and started to fall. He grabbed at Dori's feet almost taking him off the tree. "Mr. Gandalf!" Dori cried as he was loosing his grip from the tree. He saved them by him holding out his staff. "Hold on Ori!"

Thorin stood up and headed for the pale orc and I knew that he was in no condition to fight him. With no sleep, fighting goblins and hardly any food in our system for three days. This wasn't good. He ran holding up his branch shield and raised Orcrist high for an attack. The orc pushed his warg and they lept for him bringing him down to the ground. Thorin got up and tried to fight him but was hit in the face with his weapon. I saw Bilbo stand up as the scene unfolded. He looked over at me and helped me up then I started helping Fili and Kili. Then the warg took him in its mouth, Thorin let out painful yells.

"THORIN!" Dwalin yelled.

"DAD!" I shouted as well.

Just then Thorin hit the warg in its' face and it let him go flinging him a few feet away. He lost his sword and laid there not moving. Another orc jumped off its' mount and headed for Thorin. Its sword at his throat as Thorin tried to get his. Just as the monster was going to take his head Bilbo rushed forward and knocked it backwards and to the ground. Sitting on it and drove his little sword into the orc's belly. Bilbo stood up and stood in front of Thorin protecting him.

Once both Fili and Kili were up as well as Dwalin and some others we attacked the creatures that started to advance on Bilbo. I grabbed my sword and started slicing at the wargs and orcs. An orc fell off its dead mount and started fighting me. It grazed my shoulder making me hiss in pain. But that was a mistake for I felt my anger rise and jumped over its head and landed behind it taking its head clean off it's shoulders.

"Don't fucking mess with my family!" I yelled going to another warg and orc. Then screeching could be heard from above us. Looking up giant eagles came scooping the wargs and dropping them off cliffs. They were fighting on our side.

Noticing one eagle came over and scooped Thorin in its talons and flew away with him. Sighing I felt relieved but not completely. He may be out of the path of Azog but I believe his injuries were not simple scratches. Fili came over to me, taking my hand we ran over to Kili as he took my other hand and we rushed to the cliff and jumped landing on the back of an eagle.

Fili put his arm around me and kissed my lips. He looked over my injuries and touched one that was on my cheek. "I am fine Fili what about dad?" I asked him. He looked around and finally we saw the eagle that was carrying his unconscious body.

"THORIN!" he yelled but there was no response from him. I clung to my husband and rested my head against him as his hands wrapped around me.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" I asked feeling tears come to my eyes. Not knowing that the man who I saw as a father figure was alive or dead frightened me. Fili's arms tightened around me and I just felt so tired.

"He's going to be fine Rue. You should get some rest. You look awfully pale," Kili said and Fili placed a quick kiss to my head and I nodded. Closing my eyes as we flew I felt myself lose to the land of sleep.

It didn't feel like I was asleep for very long when I was being shaken. "We are going to be landing soon Rue." I nodded and sat up and felt a bit of a twing in my back. It was getting darker as the sun was setting to the west. We must have been flying through the day. Looking out there was a rock formation not far off into the distance.

Feeling Fili's hand take mine I looked back and saw his concerned look on his face about his uncle. I kissed his cheek to try to make him feel better. Well me also but it really didn't work. I was just as concerned from him as they were.

The formation grew closer and the eagles started to fly around it. This must be our stop. Why they couldn't take us all the way to Erebor was a mystery to me. But I wasn't going to provoke the giant birds and have them eat us for dinner. At the mention of dinner my stomach let out a very large rumble.

"I know love. Soon soon," was all Fili said.

A/N: thank you for all the reviews. I have been hit with the writers block for a while until last chapter and now I am on a roll. I will have chapter 9 coming very shortly after this. Please leave a review it is much appreciative.


	9. A Little Surprise

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything but my ocs

Chapter 9  
A Little Surprise

As we landed on a rock formation, the eagle carrying Thorin laid him down carefully then flew off. Gandalf was next to disembark an eagle and went to him. He muttered some words that none of us understood and rested his hand over Thorin's face. He started to breathe and regained consciousness. I sighed in relief and buried my head into Fili's furs. His arms wrapped around me but what caught me off guard was Thorin yelling at Bilbo.

"You!" Thorin shouted making me jump at the unexpected sound. "What were you doing? You know you could have gotten yourself killed?" He walked up to a shocked hobbit. "Did I not say that you would be a burden. That you would not survive in the wild. And you had no place among us." Bilbo tried to say something but was cut off by him.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," he said and hugged the now confused hobbit. Not to mention I was as confused as Bilbo. But I smiled nonetheless. Everyone cheered and clapped each other on their backs. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No...I would have doubted me to," Bilbo breathed. "I am not a hero, or warrior, or even a burglar." Some chuckled at that statement. We watched the eagles leave very grateful that they saved us from a painful death. "Is that what I think it is?" We all turned around and followed Thorin and Bilbo as we looked off into the distance and saw the mountain.

"Erbor, the Lonely Mountain," Gandalf said to us. "The last of the Great Dwarves Kingdom of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin said with joy in his voice.

Then we heard a bird tweet beside us and it started heading towards the mountain.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountains," Oin said.

"That my dear Oin is a Thrush," Gandalf explained.

"Well we will take it as a sign," Thorin said smiling at Bilbo who returned it. "A good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us now," Bilbo said. Smiling as Fili kissed my head and put his arms around me.

We made our way down the formation and found a river to freshen up in near by. Going over to the other side of some rocks to bathe in privacy. Fili came with me as we got into the water. He tore off some cloth and put it in the water and started to wipe off the blood and dirt from my body. I hissed as he cleaned a gash on my shoulder.

"Sorry," he kissed my neck. Turning around I was met with his soft lips. His hands went to my hips as I felt his member rubbing at my entrance. The kiss became more rough and urgent.

We separated for some much needed air. "Fili...please..." I gasped. He smiled and nodded and entered into me. Moaning as he filled me. Laying my head on his shoulder as he thrust into me.

"Rue, love you are amazing." Fili gasped as he thrust one more time and we both came hard and fast. Resting my head against his chest as his arms wrapped around my naked body. As our breathing started to become normal we finished washing and got out, dressed and headed back to the others. Seeing the others setting up some sort of camp.

"We will stay here for the night." Thorin looked at us and sighed. Not too much longer I was out like a candle and stumbled into a deep sleep.

We were awaken a few hours later and started on our way. Gandalf was leading us to a place of someone named Beorn. He told us that he is a skin changer and changes into a big black bear. "Once we are at Beorn's and well rested and well supplied I will bid you a farewell," Gandalf relayed his most disturbing news to us.

"What do you mean you must bid us farewell?" Thorin growled at the wizard. I felt a sharp pain coming from my lower back making me wince. Fili put his hand on my shoulder when he noticed that I was in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I nodded and gave him my best smile.

"I'm fine. Just slept wrong is all. I think I was laying on a rock all night," I kissed him and we continued to walk.

As we got closer we could hear bees buzzing around. "These are Beorn's honey bees. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think; and you must be careful not to annoy him, or heaven knows what woll happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humoured. StillI warn you he gets angry easily." He warned looking at us then decided something. "First it will be Mister Baggins and myself. Then you all but twos only. . And Bombur you'll come last with Rue since you are the fattest and she is the lightest. Do not come until you hear me whistle call."

"Why is it that I always go last?" he complained.

"Maybe if you weren't so fat. Come Bilbo let us go," Gandalf said and they left. We stayed there and chatted among ourselves when the pain moved from my lower back to my lower stomach. Then came the whistle. I was doing my best to ignore the pain. As everyone started to leave. Bombur tried to leave with his brother and cousin but I held him back.

"Boumber we can't go yet we have to wait," I said wincing when the pain came again. He nodded and we waited till five minutes from when Bofur and Bifur left. By now the pain was much worse. Sweat was beading on my forehead but I was trying not to cause worry to the large dwarf. Trying to steady my breathing so that I didn't scream out from the pain.

Finally getting to the others I stood beside Fili as Gandalf introduced us. "Beorn this is Rue, Fili's wife and Bombur," he said. Beorn laughed and hit his shoulder.

"By thunder that is the best tale I have ever heard. If it is true or not. That earns a wonderful supper. Come let us dine," he said as we started to follow him inside. He was a big man with dark black hair and beard. He was taller than Gandal by almost a foot making me feel very small.

As we walked in the house the pain came back and this time it was too much for me to bear and had me falling to the floor. "Rue! What's wrong?" Fili was at my side in moments of falling. Tears streamed my face as the pain didn't receed this time and just coming in waves.

"I don't know. Fili I am scared," I panicked. Beorn came over and looked at us.

"There is a room where you can take her." Fili picked me up and followed Beorn, Oin came with us. Beorn left and Fili placed me on the bed. I grabbed Fili's hand as the pains grew worse.

"Where does it hurt lass?" Oin asked.

"Lower stomach," I hissed. His hand started probing my abdomen when he touched a spot on my right lower stomach having me crying out. His face looked solumn "What?"

"Oh lass I believe you are losing the baby," he said sadly.

"I am pregnant?"

"She's pregnant?"

"Was. It looks like her body is rejecting the baby," he said. I started crying looking up at Fili he had tears in his eyes.

"No I can't be. I can't. No!" I cried in pain.

"Oin is there anyway we can stop it. Any way we can save the baby?" Fili asked desperately. He just shook his head and I cried even harder. Fili's head rested on my sweaty brow as I cried in pain.

"I am sorry Fili. I didn't know. This is all my fault," I sobbed and he just kissed my head and shook his.

"No love this isn't your fault. It's just not our time to be parents. Oin do you need anything?" Fili said looking at the healer.

"Towels and hot water. And a sterile knife," he said. Fili nodded and kissed my hand as he let go and walked out of the room real quick. I cried as I was going through this horrible pain.

~*Fili's Pov*~ (A bit of out of characterness)

I walked out of the room as the others surrounded me to find out what was going on. "What is wrong laddie?" Balin asked. I looked at everyone as they held fear in their eyes. Kili came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. That is when the tears that I had fought spilt. I went over to the wall and slammed my fist into it.

"Rue is having a miscarriage. We were pregnant and now she is losing the baby," I said looking at him. Then uncle came over and pulled me into his arms. "Oh uncle she is in so much pain. She is blaming herself."

"I am sorry Fili," he replied.

"What do I do? I feel so helpless." I sobbed feeling my world crumbling.

"She needs you boy. Stay with her and love her," he said. Nodding I went to get the items that Oin had told me to get. Then headed back to the room where the love of my life was.

~*Rue's Pov*~

Fili came back in with red swollen eyes. He must have cried while away. He had the items Oin had asked for. Crying in pain, Fili rushed over and took my hand as the pain only intensified. Then feeling a lot of pressure, I started to push squeezing Fili's hand and screaming from the pain. More sweat beaded my forehead as I pushed. "It hurts so much Fili I am scared," I sobbed after the last push. He kissed my head and held my hand.

"You will be fine love. Let's just get you feeling better," he said as the pain came back. Screaming as the pain ripped through me like a dagger.

I was only pushing for a few minutes when Oin said "I can see it. Keep going as hard as you can lass." He instructed and I nodded. Finally pushing with all my might I felt the pains starting to fade away. I rested my head on Fili's lap and closed my eyes. Tears fell from my eyes as Fili stroked my hair. But then a sound I thought I was never going to hear rang through the room. A baby's cry.

"Bless my beard the babe is alive." I looked at Fili as he had a shocked expression on his face. "And it's a girl. Lad you have a daughter. Congratulations." Oin cleaned her up and wrapped her in one of the towels. He handed Fili the baby as he took care of me.

"What?" I asked in a bit of shock.

"But how can this be?" Fili asked surprised. "She never gained weight. She actually lost weight. This baby looks to be in perfect condition," Fili said looking at the squirming bundle.

"The Valar must be looking out for you laddie." He said finishing up. Once I changed and in bed with clean linens Fili sat our daughter in my arms. Oin walked to the door and looked back. "That there is a miracle child." Then he left and we could hear the others asking what was going on before he shut the door.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked looking at the blonde hair on her head.

"What about Destiny?" he asked stroking the chubby cheek on our daughter.

"Perfect. We can call her Des for short. Welcome to the world Des. You certainly were a shock to us." I smiled when she cooed. She was perfect she looked at us and smiled. "She looks like you Fili." I smiled looking at him. He kissed me with so much passion and then kissed Des's cheek.

"I love you so much Rue. You have given me an amazing gift." Resting my head against his shoulder as we stared at our little miracle baby.

Then there was a knock on the door and Thorin came through. He looked at us and then smiled when he saw the squirming baby. "What have we here?" Thorin asked as he came over.

"Your great-niece uncle. Destiny or Des for short," Fili said taking Des and letting him hold her. He smiled a great smile and looked down at her. He looked at me with a warm look that was hardly ever directed at me.

"She is beautiful. You are a lucky dwarf my boy." Then everyone burst through the door making us laugh. I started to feel tired and laid my head against Fili's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

When I woke up Fili was sitting in a chair by a window holding our sleeping daughter. Getting up and going over there, he looked up and smiled as I sat on his knee he handed me Des. "She is such a blessing," I smiled. There was a knock on the door as Beorn entered. He was carrying a basket and sat it down in front of us.

"These are for the little one. Made of the finest sheep's' wool." I went over to him and gave him my thanks and took out clothes for the baby. (A/N: I know that is highly unlikely but hey a baby can't go being naked all the time.)

"Thank you so much Beorn. You are a fabulous host," I said smiling at him. He chuckled and left the room and I went to dress Des.

"She is our little princess," Fili smiled putting his arms around me.

We went outside to where the others were training. When the others saw us they came rushing over. Well Kili, Ori, Bilbo, and Bofur. "Oh Ms. Rue I am so glad that you are alright," Ori said smiling at me.

"Thank you Ori. I to am glad that I am alright," I smiled at him. Des yawned and opened her eyes and started squirming.

"May I hold my niece?" Kili asked as he came over to us. Nodding I handed her to him. "Oh she is so tiny. She looks so much like you brother." Fili put his arms around me as we watched the four of them gush over the baby.

"Mind her head," I cautioned to him and he nodded and sat down in the grass with the others fawning over her. "She is going to be spoiled rotten with him as an uncle." We laughed until we heard our names being called.

"Fili, Rue we need to speak to you," Gandalf said. Nodding we walked over to him and Thorin. "With the unexpected rival of the baby, Rue, you cannot continue on this journey. It will be to far risky."

"Then what shall be done?" I asked as Fili's grip tightened around my waist. Gandalf looked at Thorin.

"There is a way to get you out of this forest but you cannot go with the others. Beorn has sent one of his friends into the woods to get a hold of Radagast. You remember him?" I looked at Thorin who also looked at the wizard. We all nodded and he continued, "If Radagast could bring you to Lake Town that is where you should stay with the baby until the others come safely out of Mirkwood."

"What if Radagast shall not come?" Thorin asked crossing his arms. Gandalf took out his pipe and started to smoke it.

"If Radagast refuses then Beorn has extended her stay until she can travel on her own. Ah here is Beorn's friend." We watched as a fox came over to Ganalf and it was as if they were speaking in some sort of tongue that none of us have heard before. Wizards are surely interesting in their ways. I thought as he finished with the fox. He turned around and smiled at us. "Radagast shall be here in a fortnight to escort you Ms. Rue and baby Des to Lake Town."

"We will be leaving in two days Fili so I suggest get some training in." Thorin replied walking away to see Des with the others. Fili looked at me and hugged me with all his might.

"What if I stay with you and travel with you and Des?" he asked. I just shook my head and buried my face in his furs.

"You are part of the company and must stay with them. Stay with you uncle and brother. Des and I shall be waiting for you all at Lake Town. Just don't forget that I love you," I said to him. He kissed the top of my head making me look at him.

"You are my wife love and I don't want to leave you and our daughter." I moved out and looked at him and put my hands on his face. Looking straight into my eyes and I kissed his lips so passionately.

"You never will. You must go with the others. Just promise me to come back to us. You need to have your uncle's back, keep you brother out of trouble and keep an eye out for our hobbit friend and keep him safe." He kissed me again and put his arms around me.

"How did I get such a wise, wonderful and beautiful wife?" he asked.

"You were very lucky master dwarf," I smiled as he chuckled. We headed back to the others as Des started to get fussy. Thorin had managed to get her away from Kili and handed her to me.

"Someone is hungry." He smiled and looked around. "To be honest I too am hungry. Come let us all get something to eat."

Heading back into Beorn's they all sat down to eat and I headed upstairs to feed Des and put her down. We made that basket Beorn had given us into her bed for now. Once she was down there was a knock on the door.

"Come it?" Ori and Bilbo came in with a plate of food for me.

"We thought you would be hungry. Thorin has the other's out training so we thought we could be with you and the baby for a bit before we in turn go to training." Bilbo smiled as he handed me a plate and Ori a mug of tea with a sweet scent of honey.

"Thank you how sweet of you both. Well please do come in and keep me company. Des is sleeping so please be quiet." I sat the plate of food on the bed and took a sip of the tea.

A/N: Alright so this chapter was bugging to be written and I wrote it before I even started the last chapter. It just wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Now the next chapters will come but at a slower pace because I haven't exactly finished the book. So when I finish a chapter I will be writing the next one on here. Sorry for a lot of OOCness. I hope you all like it and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
